i'm not your wife, but i love you
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Sequel is up! if you need more for sequel please review, and for the ending in sequel its up to you to choose! lets enjoy please pernikahan itu hanya sebuah kontrak semata, hanya untuk menggantikan posisi gege, dan untuk keluargaku. terinspirasi dari novel karya agnes jessica, oke selamat menikmati salam hangat dari author
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not your wife, but I love you**

Kris Tao

EXO milik SM dan bukan milik ku

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort, family, drama, a little bit supranatural

Warn: fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita novel bukan pengantin pilihan karya agnes Jessica, novel pertama karya Agnes Jessica yang menyentuh hati ku.

Rated: masih aman, adegan seks dengan penggambaran secara eksplisit

So, enjoy it!

Gomen, author baru di fandom ini, maafkan kalo ada typo bertebaran dan kata-kata yang menyinggung.

Malam ini di ruang tengah sebuah keluarga, tengah berkumpul semua anggota. Kepala keluarga Huang kini tengah memandang satu persatu anggota keluarga dengan tatapan serius. Ia menghela nafas berat setelahnya. Ia berdehem keras kemudian memulai mengapa ia mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarganya saat ini.

"Dengarkan, sebelumnya maafkan Appa, sepertinya kita tak akan bisa hidup dengan bergelimang harta lagi," ungkapnya. Terdengar nada penyesalan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ke-kenapa Appa? Apa yang terjadi dengan bisnis Appa?" tanya sang putra tertua—Lay.

"Appa kalian akan bangkrut sayang," kali ini sang istri—yang seorang lelaki—menjawab pertanyaan dari putranya itu.

Bagai sebuah petir yang menyambar itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh kedua orang putra dari keluarga Huang. Yang paling terlihat sangat-sangat terkejut hingga air mukanya berubah sangat drastic menjadi pucat, ia adalah putra kedua yaitu Zi Tao.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang ibu kepada putra keduanya itu.

"A-aku tidak baik-baik saja Eomma, aku sangat-sangat terkejut," masih terlihat wajahnya yang pucat, ia menatap sang ibu.

"Ohh~ sayang," ibunya—Heechul—mengelus pelan kepala anak bungsunya itu, ia berusaha menenangkan sang bungsu.

"Maafkan Appa. Mulai saat ini, kalian tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan uang seperti dulu. Dan.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, sepertinya tersa berat kali ini untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia katakan.

"Dan apa lagi Appa?" kali ini si bungsu yang masih sedikit shock bertanya. Menatap kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Dan Appa terpaksa harus menjual rumah ini beserta isinya," ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat menyesal karena membiarkan keluarganya harus mengalami ini semua. Kebahagian yang ia punya dahulu kini terpaksa harus menghilang.

"Appa…." Lirih mereka bersamaan. Kini kehidupan nyaman yang pernah mereka rasakan sepertinya harus menghilang, tergantikan menjadi bayangan kehidupan sederhana sebuah keluarga yang tentunya tak pernah kedua putra ini bayangkan.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk mengembalikan semuanya Appa?" Lay yang masih belum terima berusaha untuk menyemangati ayahnya agar tidak menyerah terlebih dahulu.

"Sayangnya tidak, kalaupun Appa berhutang di bank, Appa yakin bank tak akan mau memberikan pinjaman mengingat hutang yang Appa punya di bank sangat besar," ia menggenggam erat tangannya, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa penyesalannya.

"Memang berapa hutang appa pada bank?" Tao menggenggam tangan ibunya erat.

"Sekitar 800juta," keempat pasang mata kini membelalak lebar, mereka tak menyangka hutang ayahnya sebesar itu, hampir mencapai 1milyar. Dan kini bagaimana cara mereka membayar hutang tersebut?

"Appa tidak salah kan? Itu hampir 1 milyar, astaga, Tuhan!" ujar Tao mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Maafkan Appa," sang ayah hanya tertunduk malu di hadapan kedua putranya.

Menatap sang ayah yang terlihat rapuh kali ini membuat kedua putra itu merasa bersalah karena terlalu menyudutkan sang ayah.

"Appa, maafkan kami," ujar mereka berdua mendekati sang ayah, mereka menggenggam tangan sang ayah yang terlihat tua.

"Tidak sayang, Appa lah yang bersalah sayang, Appa masih belum bisa membahagiakan kalian," sang ayah mulai menangis, ia sangat terpukul menghadapi nasib yang ia terima saat ini, mengecewakan keluarganya.

"Appa tidak salah, maafkan Tao yang berkata seperti itu pada Appa, hiks, Tao minta maaf Appa. Maafkan Tao…" putra kedua yang terlihat mirip panda itu menangis bersama sang ayah. Walaupun ia sangat tidak terima dimana masa-masa ia bisa menikmati semuanya dengan uang kini akan berakhir, begitu melihat ayahnya menangis ia mulai menerimanya, karena ia sangat sayang dengan sang ayah, dan ia tak ingin ayahnya terluka dan terlihat rapuh seperti sekarang ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan Appa sayang," sang ayah memeluk kedua putranya bersamaan. Dalam pelukan itu mereka membagi kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah hilang.

Dan biarkan untuk kali ini mereka menikmati suasana hangat dalam pelukan bersama didalam rumah mereka sejak sang putra lahir.

"Kris. Appa ingin kau segera menikah," kata-kata yang sudah ia ketahui pasti akan dikatakan oleh sang ayah setiap ia berada dirumah, dan tepat ketika mereka melakukan hal yang cukup jarang dilakukan oleh keluarga Wu—makan bersama.

"Ia sayang benar apa yang dikatakan Appamu, kapan kau akan memberi kami cucu jika kamu belum menikah sayang," pernyataan yang disambung lagi oleh sang ibu, dan membuat si pirang yang tengah menegak minuman menjadi tidak nyaman dengan acara makan malam keluarganya.

"…." Kris tetap diam tak menjawab semua pernyataan yang menyudutkannya saat ini. Ia tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau tak juga menemukan calon istri, terpaksa kau harus Appa jodohkan," Kris menatap tak percaya kearah sang ayah. Apa katanya tadi? Dijodohkan? Alamak, zaman sekarang masih aja kayak zaman perang main jodoh-jodohin pikirnya. Ia menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan penolakan. Ayahnya yang tahu pandangan yang ditujukan oleh putranya itu padanya, tapi ia hiraukan. Ia sudah cukup lama menunggu sang putra untuk menemukan calon istri yang sesuai, tapi ia tetap pada tempatnya, mencaripun tidak. Karena sang ayah tahu, putranya yang dulu pernah menjalin kasih dengan seorang wanita tidak ingin lagi menjalin hal tersebut dengan orang lain, ia hanya takut untuk kembali disakiti.

"Aku selesai, Appa, Eomma," ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang tersedia di pangkuannya. Ia mengucapkan salam itu kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian sang putra kedua orang tua itu mendengus sebal melihta tingkah sang anak yang terlihat sangat tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan tadi.

"Dasar anak itu," ujar sang kepala keluarga Wu—Siwon.

"Kurasa kau harus sabar menanganinya, sayang~" ujar sang istri—yang berkelamin laki-laki— yang kini tengah merapikan meja makan

"Ah, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarga Huang, sayang?" Mr. Wu menanyakan perihal keluarga sahabatnya semasa sma dulu.

"Ah! Aku lupa sayang, akan ku hubungin sekarang ne," Mrs. Wu setelah selesai membereskan meja makan, ia mendekati telepon rumah, menekan nomor telepon yang hendak ia tuju.

Setelah nada sambung berbunyi ia menunggu sebentar.

"Dengan keluarga Huang disini," ujar suara wanita diseberang sana.

"Ah, selamat malam Mrs, Huang, saya istri dari Wu Siwon," ujarnya membalas sapaan diseberang.

"Aaa.. Mrs. Wu, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Keluarga disana bagaimana?"

"Disini juga baik, oh ya ada apa tumben menghubungi kami?"

"HoHoHo~ begini Mrs. Huang, besok kami akan berkunjung ke rumah anda apa boleh?"

"Hoo~ silahkan saja, kami masih di rumah kok, Mrs,"

"Hmm,, baiklah besok pagi sebelum suamiku ke kantor kami akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung kesana, Mrs. Huang,"

"Tentu, kami nantikan kedatangan anda Mrs. Wu,"

"Ha ha ha~ terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama,"

Terdengar suara sambungan yang diputus, Mrs. Wu meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya kemudian menuju kearah suami.

"Sayang, besok sebelum ke kantor kita akan mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Huang," ujarnya pada sang suami.

"Baiklah," jawab sang suami singkat.

.

.

"Dari siapa sayang?" ujar sang kepala keluarga Huang.

"Dari Mrs. Wu sayang, sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan kunjungan ke rumah ini besok pagi," jelasnya sambil membereskan tumpukan pakaian yang akan ia masukkan kedalam koper.

"Oh," jawab sang suami singkat.

.

.

"Yixing ge, bagaimana dengan nasib kita selanjutnya?" suara rengekan seperti anak kecil keluar dari bibir sang pemuda berwajah manis mirip panda itu pada pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah Taozi, gege juga tidak tahu harus apa," ia mendesah berat, sangat sulit memikirkan semua jalan keluar saat ini, dimana pikirannya tengah kacau.

"Tao tidak mau kalau tidak bisa shopping lagi gege," rajuknya sedih, tadi ia ingin mengutarakan hal ini kepada sang ayah dan ibu namun karena ia memandang mereka yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan air muka yang kusut, muram, dan sedih, ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan pikiran yang terdengar egoist seperti itu kan?

"Gege juga tak mau kalau tiba-tiba kita menjadi miskin Taozi," ungkap sang kakak jujur.

"Haaa~" mereka secara bersamaan menghembuskan nafas berat, hidup di rumah kecil dengan makanan seadanya tanpa mobil, tanpa pakaian mahal, tanpa kartu kredit, dan tanpa barang-barang mewah lainnya. Hidup yang 180 derajat sangat berbeda dengan hidup mereka yang sekarang. Kehidupan seperti itulah yang sedang membayangi mereka saat ini.

"Maafkan kedatangan kami yang mendadak ini ya," ujar sang istri kepala keluarga Wu kepada sepasang suami-istri dihadapannya.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa Mrs. Wu, kami senang sekali bisa menyambut kalian seperti ini," ujar sang istri dari kepala keluarga Huang.

"Ha ha anda sangat murah hati sekali Mrs. Huang," puji Mrs. Wu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Siwon-ssi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga Huang.

"Aku baik, Hanggeng-ssi," balas kepala keluargan Wu dengan senyum di wajahnya—disini umur mereka tak jauh berbeda.

"Kali ini aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Hanggeng-ssi," ujar sang kepala keluarga Wu to the point.

Pasangan suami istri Huang saling menatap heran.

"Hum, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apakah kau mempunyai anak perempuan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mempunyai dua anak laki-laki,"

Kali ini pasangan suami istri Huang menatap satu sama lain dengan sedih, mereka menghembuskan nafas berat setelah mengetahui pasangan suami istri keluarga Huang tidak memiliki anak perempuan yang hendak mereka jodohkan dengan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya—Kris. Dan sepertinya harapan itu sudah musnah saat mencapai tahap awal pencarian.

"Ada apa Mrs. Wu? Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, kami usahakan,"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya kami tengah mencari seorang calon istri untuk putra kami, Kris. Kami takut di umurnya yang akan menginjak kepala tiga ia belum juga memperistri seseorang,"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Mrs. Wu mengenai permasalan yang tengah ia hadapi, ia cukup merasa sedih juga, seandainya itu terjadi kepada kedua putranya ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan karena niat kami untuk menjodohkan anak kami dengan anak kalian tidak bisa diwujudkan, sepertinya kami harus segera mengajukan lamaran ke biro jodoh,"

"Apakah putra kalian tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak, sejak ia dikhianati oleh kekasihnya dulu. Dan kurasa itu menjadi trauma tersendiri pada putra kami,"

"Sayang sekali, kami turut bersedih,"

"Karena aku ingin lebih mengikat hubungan yang erat dengan keluarga ini, mengingat hubungan kita selama beberapa tahun ini tidak bisa dikatakan cukup bagus, dan karena kaulah satu-satunya yang aku percaya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menunangkan putraku dengan anak kalian, namun sayangnya anak kalian semuanya laki-laki,"

"Kalian masih bisa menjalin hubungan erat dengan keluarga kami," ujar sang kepala keluarga Huang, seperti memberi kesempatan kepada keluarga Wu.

"Tapi kami tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dimana kita saling kehilangan kontak, sampai saat ini aku cukup susah untuk menemukan kalian," jawab sang kepala keluarga Wu yang terlihat lesu kali ini.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi,"

Kedua pasangan suami istri Wu itu terdiam, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Apakah kalian ingin menghentikan perjodohan ini jika aku mengatakan bahwa kedua putraku bisa memberikan kalian apa yang selama ini kalian bahkan mungkin yang aku dan juga istriku inginkan?" sebuah pernyataan yang ambigu bagi pasangan keluarga Wu. Mereka tatap terdiam dan saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Maksud suamiku, kedua putra kami bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi," kali ini sang istri mengambil bagian untuk menjelaskan pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh kepala keluarga Huang.

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa?!" pekik pasangan keluarga Wu bersamaan. Mereka berdua sungguh terkejut karena mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mustahil dan jarang terjadi.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak mengada-adakan kan?" tanya menyakinkan.

"Memang jika kebanyakan orang tidak akan mempercayai hal yang kami katakan. Mereka menganggap kami hanya pembohong besar, jika mengatakan hal seperti itu, yah hampir sama dengan ekspresi yang kalian perlihatkan saat ini,"

"Ah, maafkan kami. Kami hanya tidak menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, tapi sungguh kami hanya sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan kalian,"

"Ha ha~ tenang-tenang Mr. dan Mrs. Wu, kami juga sama seperti kalian ketika kami mendengar penuturan dokter yang menangani kedua anak kami. Namun, spekulasi dokter mengatakan bahwa putra tertua kami yang lebih berpotensi untuk mengandung, sedangkan putra kedua kami hanya memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dengan kemungkinan rahim tersebut hanya sebuah hiasan dan tidak berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Kami merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua putra kami agar mereka tidak shock saat mendengar hal yang mungkin akan merubah hidup mereka sekian derajat,"

"Jadi, hanya putra tertua kalian yang bisa mengandung?"

"Kami rasa bisa disimpulkan seperti itu,"

Mereka terlihat masih sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan dari keluarga yang ingin mereka pinang anaknya.

"Sebenarnya kami juga tak begitu mempermasalahkan gender yang menjadi istri dari putra kami, yang kami inginkan hanya segera menimang cucu. Memang sedikit egoist, tapi mengingat umur kami yang telah memasuki setengah abad ini kami terpaksa meminta—ah lebih tepatnya mendesak putra kami untuk segera menikah,"

"Dan kalau kalian bersedia kami ingin tetap ingin menjodohkan putra kami dengan salah satu putra kalian," tambahan dari Mrs. Wu.

"Kami menerima niat kalian, namun apakah kalian siap dengan konsekuensi yang mungkin kalian dan keluarga kami dapatkan di kemudian hari?"

"Kalau hal seperti itu jujur kami tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mengingat kami adalah keluarga yang cukup cuek dengan hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Oh ya, dan kami ingin menjodohkan putra kami itu dengan putra sulung kalian,"

"Baiklah kami terima,"

"Sungguh? Ooh, terima kasih keluarga Huang, kami sangat berterima kasih," ujar Mrs. Wu sangat senang mendengar pernyataan diterimanya perjodohan ini oleh sang kepala keluarga Huang.

"Tapi, apakah putra kalian akan menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Mrs. Huang kepada keluarga Wu.

"Masalah Kris biar nanti kami yang mengurus, kalian tenang saja,"

"Dan karena kita sudah membina hubungan yang sangat baik melalui pernikahan ini, kami sebagai besan dari keluarga Huang akan membantu kalian semampu kami, baik itu dalam urusan bisnis maupun urusan mengurus anak-anak kita," papar Mr. Wu sangat senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, aku yakin kalian akan bisa menjaga putra sulungku nanti," ujar Mr. Huang, ia berdiri dan menjabat tangan dari sang kepala keluarga Wu.

Dan dengan saling berpelukan dan berjabat tangan mereka mulai mengeratkan sebuah ikatan baru dari dua buah keluarga, melalui suatu pernikahan.

"Lay, Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari teman Appa," perkataan yang tak akan pernah dibayangkan oleh sang putra tertua yang keluar langsung dari mulut sang ayah.

"Appa! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa mendadak sekali aku di jodohkan?!" ia berseru tidak terima atas keputusan sepihak dari sang ayah.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk menolak, Yixing! Kali ini dengarkan perkataan Appamu ini," bentak sang ayah hingga membuat sang bungsu menciut karena ketakutan.

"Tapi Appa tidak meminta persetujuanku dulu!" Lay semakin berteriak, kali ini keputusan Appanya tidak bisa ia terima. Bagaimanapun itu ia tetap tidak bisa terima. Titik.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras meLayang ke pipi sang putra sulung. Hal itu membuat semuanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali terjadi di keluarga Huang.

Semuanya terdiam. Lay memandang kearah lantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Sang istri menutup mulutnya tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan sang suami. Sang putra bungsu menangis melihat sang kakak ditampar. Dan sang ayah, ia memandangi tangannya yang memerah akibat menampar dengan keras sang putra sulungnya itu.

"Appa... hiks… jangan pukul gege… jangan Appa… hiks.." suara isak tangis yang keluar dari sang putra bungsu mengalihkan pandangan penghuni itu pada waktu saat ini.

"Sayang, sudah, hal ini bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik,"

"Pokoknya aku tetap menolak perjodohan ini Appa!"

"Kau, seharusnya kau berterima kasih Yixing! Dengan kau menikahi keluarga mereka hidup kita akan kembali normal kembali!"

"Ooo~ ternyata Appa menjualku pada keluarga teman Appa itu huh?!"

"Yixing!" Mr. Huang bersiap menampar lagi sang putra tertua, namun bisa dihentikan oleh sang istri.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita bicarakan baik-baik, ok?"

"Eomma. Aku tetap menolak perjodohan ini,"

"Sayang, dengarkan Eomma nee.. ini bukan karena Appa menjualmua untuk menikahi putra mereka, ini hanya karena kami ingin mengikat hubungan yang lebih erat bersama keluarga mereak yang merupakan sahabat Appa saat masih SMA," jelas sang ibu tenang.

"Tapi Eomma apapun alasan kalian untuk menjodohkan aku dengan putra mereka itu, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku, aku menolak."

"Wu Yixing!"

"Sayang," tatapnya meminta pengertian pada sang suami agar membiarkan dirinya berbicara.

"Dengar, mereka keluarga yang baik sayang, jadi kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu,"

"Eomma, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Terlebih, aku ini laki-laki Eomma, dan dia juga laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin kami menikah? Hell no!"

"Sudah cukup. Kau akan tetap menikahi putra keluarga Wu."

"Kalau Appa tetap ingin aku untuk menikah dengannya aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Kau!"

"Appa, Appa.. hiks.. hiks.. gege.. hiks.. sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian membuat Tao takut hiks.."

"Taozi maafkan gege, tapi gege sepertinya tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini, jadi maafkan gege nee,"

"Jangan… Tao tidak ingin gege pergi dari rumah, hiks… Eomma.." rengeknya pada sang ibu yang menatap sedih ke-kedua putranya itu.

"Sayang…" dielusnya surai gelap putra keduanya itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Tao saja yang dijodohkan Appa. Tao tidak apa-apa, biar Tao yang menggantikan gege, nee Appa?" di tatapnya sang kepala keluarga, sang putra kedua serius dengan ucapannya itu.

"Tidak bisa sayang, Appa tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu Taozi, karena yang mereka inginkan adalah menjodohkan anak mereka dengan Lay," terang sang kepala keluarga menatap kearah Tao balik.

"Tapi Appa…"

"Tao sayang, ada alasan yang tidak bisa Appa dan Eomma katakan padamu sayang, alasan mengapa keluarga teman apa memilih Lay sebagai calon istri untuk anak mereka," sang ibu memberi penjelasa pada putra bungsu mereka.

"Eomma.." Tao menatap sedih kearah Eommanya.

"Appa, Eomma. Sungguh aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, aku tetap menolak perjodohan ini, aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan sepihak yang Appa dan Eomma setujui, aku masih ingin hidup bebas tanpa ikatan, aku masih ingin mencari hal-hal baru di luar sana. Dan mengenai hutang- hutang Appa, aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit melalui tabungan yang aku punya, aku akan bekerja untuk membantu melunasinya."

"Gege.. hiks.."

"Kau!" geram sang kepala keluarga mendengar tutur sang putra.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Appa, Eomma, karena aku belum menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian,"

"Hiks… gege… gege…"

"Tao, maafkan gege nee,"

"Tidak, gege… gege mau kemana?"

"Mau kemana sayang? Tahanlah sedikit emosimu, mari kita pikirkan lagi sayang," bujuk sang ibu.

"…" sang ayah hanya diam memandang ketiga tubuh yang mengelurakan aura-aura kesedihan.

"Tidak Eomma. Maaf aku harus pergi, karena aku sudah bukan anak yang baik untuk kalian, maaf. Tao, jaga Eomma untukku nee, jadilah anak baik, jangan sepertiku," Lay mengusap pipi chubby milik adiknya dengan sayag sekaligus menghilangkan air mata yang mengalir di pipi itu.

"Tidak, gege jangan tinggalin Tao… hiks.. hiks.."

Lay melepaskan genggaman tangan adiknya perlahan, ia menggeleng masih menatap adiknya. Ia memeluk tubuh ibunya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Ia usap punggung yang terlihat ringkih itu dengan lembut. Ia kecup kening sang ibu, kemudian ia meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan keluarganya untuk sebuah kebebasan yang ia inginkan. Ya, ia pergi dari rumah. Pergi tanpa membawa apapun, hanya sebuah harapan dan apa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tak ia hiraukan jerit tangis adiknya yang meraung-raung meminta ia kembali, serta ibunya yang berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Sedangkan sang ayah, ia terlihat sedih namun tak mau menghentikkan sang putra pertamanya, egoist.

"_Maafkan hyung Taozi, Eomma, Appa…_"

Dan sekarang hari dimana kedua keluarga seharusnya bertemu, namun apa yang diharapkan oleh keluarga Wu, untuk menikahkan putranya dengan putra tertua keluarga Huang ternyata harus menjadi abu. Mereka—keluarga Wu—terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang kepala keluarga Huang mengenai putra mereka yang meninggalkan rumah. Keluarga Huang meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada keluarga Wu. Dan yang paling diuntungkan adalah sang putra tunggal keluarga Wu, ia nampak senang karena rencana kedua orang tuanya tidak berjalan mulus untuk menjodohkannya.

"Bagaimana ini sayang?" tanya sang istri pada sang suami.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sang kepala keluarga Wu itu nampaknya sedikit tertekan mendengar pernyataan dari laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kami sungguh memohon maaf," pernyataan sesal yang keluar dari sang kepala keluarga Huang.

"…."

Mereka berlima terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya melakukan kontak mata, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku ingin perjodohan ini tetap berjalan, Mrs. Huang," ujar sang ibu rumah tangga keluarga Wu, keputusan yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eomma." Ujar sang putra tunggal tak terima.

"Mr. dan Mrs. Huang, kami—ah lebih tepatnya aku, masih ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini. Bukankah kalian mempunyai putra bungsu? Jadi jika dengan hyungnya tidak bisa dengan adiknya pun tak apa," paparnya yang mendapatkan pandangan menusuk dari sang putra tunggal.

"Bagaimana Mr. Huang? Mrs. Huang?" sang kepala keluarga Wu menantikan jawaban yang mereka harapkan dari kedua orang di hadapannya saat ini. Mereka terlihat sedikit kecewa, pasalnya sang putra tidak bisa bertunangan dengan putra 'special' keluarga Huang, dan karena mereka tidak bisa mencarikan jodoh untuk putra mereka melalui biro jodoh atau sejenisnya, dan mereka hanya bisa mempercayai keluarga yang kini saling melakukan kontak mata dihadapan mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu apakah kami bisa menerima permintaan kalian, karena kami tidak ingin putra kedua kami diperlakukan sebagai pengganti ataupun pelampiasan karena putra pertama kami tidak bisa menikah dengan putra kalian," papar sang kepala keluarga Huang di hadapan mereka.

'Cih! Dasar penjilat,' umpat sang putra tunggal keluarga Wu dalam hati. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan setengah hati.

"Ah, maafkan kami, bukan begitu maksud kami. Maaf jika kata-kata kami seperti menjadikan putra bungsu kalian sebagai pelampiasan saja, namun niat kami benar-benat ingin menjodohkan putra tunggal kami dengan putra kalian. Dan setelah kalian mengabarkan bahwa putra sulung kalian tidak bisa dijodohkan dengan putra kami, kami sangat kecewa dan menyayangkan sekali keputusan itu. Karenanya kami masih ingin membina hubungan sebagai keluarga dengan kalian melalui pernikahan kedau putra kita. Kami sudah tidak mempermasalahkan lagi dengan keunikan putra kalian, yang kami inginkan hanya kami bisa mempercayakan putra kami satu-satunya untuk kalian, hanya itu, maafkan kami jika kata-kata kami menyakiti perasaan kalian," papar sang nyonya Wu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sepertinya kami salah menangkap maksud kalian, jadi kami juga ingin minta maaf," ujar sang kepala keluarga Huang sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

'Che! Kalian semua munafik,' Kris menatap bergiliran kedua pasangan orang tua di hadapannya.

"Sudah, sudah, kenapa kita jadi seserius ini? Lihat suasananya jadi sangat kaku bukan? Ha ha ha"ujar Nyonya Huang sambil tertawa bermaksud mencairkan suasan diantara mereka.

"Ya, benar, sebaiknya kita sedikit rileks," ujar sang kepala keluarga Wu menimpali.

"Appa, apakah acara ini masih lama? Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor," sebuah suara baritone nan seksi keluar dari pria yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan saja.

"Arra~ Kris-ssi, apakah kau tidak ingin menemui calon istrimu?" tanya sang nyonya rumah.

"Aku kira perjodohan ini dibatalkan, ternyata tidak jadi huh?" ia berkata dengan cukup dingin. Sang ayah nampak cukup malu dengan kelakuan putra tunggalnya satu itu.

"Kris, jaga ucapanmu!" ujar sang kepala keluarga Wu sambil menatap tajam kearah putranya.

"Jangan seperti itu sayang," ujar sang nyonya Wu terlihat menenangkan emosi suaminya.

"Tunggu sebentar nee, biar ku panggilkan putraku dulu," sang nyonya rumah pun beranjak dari ruang makan dan menuju ke lantai dua tempat di mana kamar sang putra berada.

Sementara itu mereka yang masih berada di meja makan tengah asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, kecuali sang putra keluarga Wu yang terlihat sangat tidak betah. Kedua orang tua itu sibuk membicarakan putra-putra mereka serta beberapa pembicaraan mengenai bisnis cukup sering terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu.

Kris yang nampak sangat bosan hanya bisa mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponsel flip miliknya.

Sekitar empat menit mereka ditinggalkan oleh sang nyonya rumah, kini ia nampak turun dengan menggandeng putra keduannya disebelahnya. Sang putra yang sebenarnya malas untuk turun hanya bisa memasang wajah masam miliknya.

"Maaf menunggu, perkenalkan ini putra kedua kami, namanya Huang Zi Tao," ujar sang nyonya rumah sambil memperkenalkan putra yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Putramu manis sekali Mrs. Huang, sangat mirip dengan panda, hihhihi~" ujar sang nyonya Wu sambil terkikik kecil.

"Nah, perkenalkan ini putra tunggal kami, nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil Kris, " ujar sang nyonya Wu memperkenalkan putra yang sejak tadi berada bersama dengannya.

"Taozi sayang, ayo duduk disebelah Eomma," panggil sang nyonya rumah pada putranya itu. Tao menanggapi dengan biasa dan terlihat lesu. "Ndee Eomma," balasnya pelan. Ia pun menduduki kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan pria yang tadi diperkenalkan sebagai Kris. Pria yang kini tengah menatapnya sangat tajam—tak suka.

Nampaknya malam ini menjadi malam terpanjang yang tengah dilalui oleh keduanya, baik itu Kris—sang putra tunggal maupun Tao—sang putra bungsu.

Mengingat mereka berdua telah di jodohkan dan sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Appa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu kali ini?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang kini tengah mengantri untuk membeli tiket menuju ke Negara lain.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan begitu?" pemuda yang ternyata adalah putra sulung keluarga Huang itu menyahut. Ia kembali mengeratkan ransel hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan panda kecilmu itu, huh?" tanya pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Jujur aku sangat berat meninggalkan dia, mengingat dia sangat bergantung padaku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berada disana jika aku harus terus dipaksa untuk melakukan perjodohan itu, "

"Ini tiket kereta anda tuan," seorang wanita memberika sebuah kertas panjang yang merupakan tiket padanya. Ia mengambil tiket itu kemudian menuju kearah bangku untuk menunggu. "Kali ini aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan permintaan dari kedua orang tuaku, aku masih mencintai orang itu, kau tahu, seberapa kalipun kau mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalumu, itu sangat sulit, sungguh. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol," ujarnya sendu sambil menatap tiket yang ia genggam ditangannya.

"Kali ini kau cukup egoist Hyung," ujar pemuda yang tadi di panggil Chanyeol oleh pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Kurasa sesekali harus kulakukan juga. Aku harap keluargaku akan baik-baik saja, terutama panda kecil itu," ujarnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap langit-langit bandara saat ini.

"Kurasa ia tidak akan baik-baik saja Hyung, kau tahu bukan ia bagai telur burung yang baru ditetaskan, terlihat rapuh, meskipun aku tahu ia belajar beberapa martial arts tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terlihat rapuh tapi sifatnya hyung, dan ka cukup tega meninggalkan adikmu yang sangat butuh bimbinganmu," Chanyeol menatap malas ke lantai bandara.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin akan bersamanya selamanya kan? Pasti ada kalanya aku tidak disisinya, dan kurasa sekarang saatnya. Memang terdengar egoist namun, inilah yang bisa kulakukan demi kebaikannya,"

Ya, demi kebaikannya, atau hanya demi keeogoistannya?

"Omo~ putraku sungguh manis saat ini," puji sang ibu yang kini mencubiti pipi milik sang putra gemas.

Ya, saat ini setelah seminggu yang lalu pertemuan keluarga diadakan kini tepat hari dimana pernikahan itu berlangsung. Sangat cepat memang namun karena yang mengatur semua ini adalah ibu-ibu mereka yang mengharapkan agar mereka bisa segera menjadi satu keluarga secepatnya, ingat secepatnya. Maka dari itu pernikahan ini diadakan tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan itu berlangsung.

Tao—sang pengantin wanita—tengah menatap dirinya didepan cermin, memperhatikan diirnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini ia tengah mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar di sakunya. Rambutnya disisir rapi dengan sedikit poni hampir mengenai matanya. Bibirnya sedikit dipoles dengan lipgloss berwarna pink. Ia nampak memukau—sangat—saat ini, namun bukan memukau dalam artian ia cukup tampan, malah sebaliknya ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Ayo sayang, kita sudah harus menuju gereja," sang ibu menarik Tao pelan dari keterpakuannya menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menggandeng putranya itu menuju ke arah gereja tempat pernikahan dilangsungkan.

'Eomma, aku takut, aku masih belum bisa menerima ini. Apakah Eomma tidak tahu apa yang saat ini aku rasakan?' batinnya nelangsa, ia cukup kecewa terhadap perlakuan orang tuanya. Yah, walaupun yang mengajukan diri untuk menikahi calon suaminya saat ini itu dirinya, tapi hei, itu ia lakukan karena ingin menyelamatkan sang kakak, ia tidak ingin membuat hidup kakak tercintanya itu menjadi buruk. Tapi ternyata, tak ada yang ia dapatkan, kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya entah dimana dan bagaimana kabar kakaknya saat ini ia tak tahu, kedua orang tuanya pun terlihat menghiraukannya, mereka sibuk dengan urusannya, sang ayah yang kembali dengan perusahaannya yang dibantu oleh pihak calon suaminya, sang ibu yang sibuk mengurusi pesta pernikahannya saat ini, lalu pada siapa ia harus membagi apa yang ia rasakan? Haruskah ia terus menelan perasaan ini mentah-mentah selama hidupnya?

Dan untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Setelah ikrar janji suci dihadapan Tuhan terucap, kini mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri. Mungkin terdengar aneh, dimana mereka yang pria-pria dikatakan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Itu hanya hal kecil yang tak begitu menjadi perhatian bagi orang-orang disekitar mereka. Karena bukan mereka saja yang menikah dengan pasangan sejenis, masih banyak lagi pasangan sejenis yang melakukan hal itu.

Kini, setelah acara pesta berakhir, tinggalah pasangan pengantin baru dalam sebuah kamar romatis yang didesain khusus untuk mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat matikan lampunya," ujar Kris yang saat ini hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat kegiatannya seharian ini.

"Ma-maaf," Tao yang masih mengenakan pakaian resepsinya memandang kearah Kris takut.

"Kau. Cepat ganti pakaian itu, dan segera matikan lampu itu," Kris menunjuk kearah Tao kemudian menunjuk kearah lampu yang bersinar terang itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa aku harus tidur disana?" Tao yang terlihat rona wajahnya menunjuk kearah ranjang double size itu.

"Haruskah aku katakan? Kau punya otak bukan? Sebaiknya gunakan otakmu itu untuk memikirkannya mengerti?" Kris berucap sangat dingin pada Tao.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," Tao yang bisa melihat tatapan ketidak sukaannya terhadap dirinya dari kedua mata suaminya itu hanya bisa menelan pahit kata-kata bernada dingin yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Jika mengerti cepat lakukan, kenapa kau masih berdiri seperti patung disitu huh?" dengan kata-kata itu Tao berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menenteng piyama di tangannya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah meletakkan pakaiannya dengan rapi di sudut kamar mandi—terdapat sebuah loker disana. Ia pun menuju kearah ranjang, dan saat hendak mematikan lampu itu Kris berkata, "Aku tegaskan, walaupun kita sudah menikah dan berujar janji suci apalah itu, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai istriku. Aku tidak mencintaimu, bahkan mengenalmu pun tidak, kau hanya orang asing dihidupku. Kau disini karena kemauan orang tua kita, mereka melakukan bisnis dengan menjadikan kita sebagai alat. Dan aku heran mengapa kau mau melakukan pernikahan ini, apa kau seorang gay?"

"…" Tao hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

"Kau diam itu kuanggap ia. Sudah kuduga, orientasi seksualmu berbeda, sungguh sangat memuakkan. Dan lagi aku heran kenapa disaat bisnis orang tuamu hampir bangkrut Appaku menemukan keluarga kalian dan segera membuat keputusan bodoh dengan menjodohkan ku denganmu yang seorang pria sama sepertiku. Kau dan keluargamu memang membuatku muak, kalian hanya membuat hidupku yang tenang menjadi kacau, kurasa jangan-jangan gara-gara itu hyungmu meninggalkan kalian dan memilih pergi,"

PLAK!

Dengan nafas yang tak teratur akibat menahan emosi, Tao menampar pipi Kris dengan tangannya. Kris yang ditamparpun sangat terkejut.

"Sudah cukup. Kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluargaku, jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal seenaknya dengan mulutmu itu," nafas yang tadinya memburu kini semakin tenang, terlihat matanya memerah menahan tangis yang tadinya ingin keluar.

BRUK!

Tao dijatuhkan tepat diatas ranjang double itu oleh Kris dengan sangat keras. Kris menahan kedua bahu kecil milik Tao.

"Beraninya kau menamparku!" bentaknya kesal. Terlihat dari urat-urat berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan yang mulai menyembul di tangannya.

"Ya! Kau duluan. Kau menjudge keluargaku semaumu, dan aku tidak terima kau katai seperti itu!" teriak Tao tak mau kalah. Ia sedikit meringis ketika mendapati cengkraman di bahunya semakin mengencang.

"Khhh!" Kris menggeram marah mendengar pernyataan dari pria dibawahnya itu. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, ia kemudian tenang lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kontrak," ujar Kris yang telah melepaskan bahu kecil Tao dari cengkramannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Kita buat kontrak selama setengah tahun, setelah kontrak itu selesai kita bisa bercerai," ujar Kris tenang.

"Kau ingin membuat kontrak pernikahan begitu?" kini Tao nampak sangat bingung.

"Ya. Dan ini memerlukan kerjasama kita berdua. Kau tahu aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, begitu pula dirimu. Jadi dengan adanya kontrak ini kurasa tidak akan ada yang merasa dirugikan,"

"Lalu bagaimana isi kontrak itu?"

"Dalam kontrak itu hanya memuat hal yang tidak boleh kita lakukan, kita hanya mencantumkan hal-hal yang mengganggu dalam kontrak itu, dan kurasa waktu setengah tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita mengakhiri pernikahan ini," Kris nampak mengambil kertas dan dua buah bolpoint dari atas meja. Ia serahkan kertas itu pada Tao beserta bolpointnya.

"Sekarang kita tuliskan hal-hal yang kita pikir merupakan gangguan selama 6 bulan ini. Dan hal-hal itu tidak boleh kita lakukan selama 6 bulan, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi jika kita nanti bercerai alasan apa yang akan kita beritahukan pada kedua orang tua kita?"

"Kita bisa mengatakan kita punya perbedaan pendapat selama kita berumah tangga dan hal itu menyebabkan rumah tangga kita tak harmonis, atau kita bisa mengatakan salah satu diantara kita ketahuan selingkuh dan tak bisa menerimanya, atau kita sudah lelah menghadapi rumah tangga yang sangat tidak nyaman seperti ini, untuk alasan, itu bisa kita pikirkan selama 6 bulan ini,"

"Baiklah," mereka berduapun menuliskan hal-hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan selama 6 bulan ini, selama kontrak mereka belum berakhir.

.

"Akan aku bacakan apa yang sudah kutulis, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, dan jika apa yang kutulis itu kau rasa sangat mengganggumu kau bisa mengajukan protes, ok," Kris mulai membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu.

"Tidak boleh mencampuri urusan masing-masing, baik itu hal sekecil apapun," Kris menatap kearah Tao memastikan apakah ada protes atau tidak. Dan Tao mengangguk itu berarti tidak.

"Tidak boleh bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi masing-masing,"

"Tapi kurasa itu sebaiknya tidak usah saja, bagaimana kalau dalam beberapa hari ini ibumu atau ibuku mengajukan pertanyaan seputar kehidupan pribadi kita, misalnya saja makanan kesukaan, dan sejenisnya. Tidak mungkin kan kita membuat mereka curiga dalam beberapa hari pernikahan kita?" ujar Tao yang sedikit menolak hal yang Kris ucapkan.

"Benar juga. Baiklah itu diganti saja, tidak boleh bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi yang bersifat privasi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah yang ini aku setuju,"

"Yang terakhir jika pergi keluar kita harus memberi saling memberi kabar, bukan apa apa hanya sebagai informasi jika tiba-tiba orang tua kita menelepon dan menanyakan salah satu diantara kita, kita bisa menjawabnya," dan Kris kembali menatap Tao.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan hal-hal itu. Baik sekarang giliranku," Tao membaca kertas yang ia tulis.

"Tidak boleh ada kontak fisik diantara kita," kali ini Tao menatap Kris meminta persetujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau menggenggam tangan di perbolehkan? Kau tahu sendiri kedua orang tua kita bukan, jika kita tidak mengadakan kontak fisik dihadapan mereka, mereka bisa semakin curiga,"

"Kau benar. Tapi usahakan untuk tidak mengadakan kiss walaupun itu permintaan kedua orang tua kita, kau sanggup?"

"Baiklah, tak masalah untukku, oke lanjutkan," ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar, berteriak, maupun membentak dihadapanku,"

"Ok, hanya itu?" Kris memastikan.

"Ya, hanya itu yang aku pikir di perlukan," Tao menyerahkan kertas yang ia tulis pada Kris.

"Baiklah, sementara ini kita bersikap seperti biasa saja. Dan ini akan aku serahkan pada pengacaraku yang tidak akan diketahui oleh Appa maupun Eomma. Dan satu lagi, jika ada dari kita menginginkan pernikahan ini dilanjutkan itu bisa dipertimbangkan, serta jika diantara kita salah satu melanggar isi kontrak itu, tanpa perlu melalui pertimbangan lagi, saat itu juga kontrak ini berakhir, bagaimana dengan tambahan yang aku ajukan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Dan Krispun menulis apa yang semua tambahan yang ia katakan, ia kemudian memasukkan kertas itu kedalam amplop coklat yang akan ia serahkan besok kepada pengacaranya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, aku akan mematikan lampunya," ujar Kris setelah memasukkan amplop itu dalam laci meja.

"Selamat tidur," ujar Tao pada sang suami yang telah mematikan lampu penerangan itu.

Kini dimulailah kehidupan sepasang suami istri dalam rumah tangga yang dinaungi dengan kontrak pernikahan selama 6 bulan.

**(Bulan pertama pernikahan)**

Selama satu bulan ini mereka berdua—Kris dan Tao—menjalankan kehidupan pernikahan mereka dengan cukup baik. Selama itu pula kedua ibu mereka yang sudah nampak sangat dekat itu selalu mengunjungi rumah mereka yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari rumah keluarga Wu. Hampir setiap seminggu dua kali ibu mereka akan datang kesana, apakah itu sekedar mengunjungi rumah mereka, atau membawakan belanjaan kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan. Walaupun telah menikah kedua ibu mereka itu tetap saja memanjakan putra mereka. Tidak hanya ibu mereka, kedua ayah mereka pun terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk sesekali mengunjungi rumah mereka.

Dan di bulan pertama pernikahan mereka semua masih terlihat pada tempatnya, masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih menikmati kesibukan serta urusan mereka masing-masing, dan sejauh ini mereka berdua masih mentaati apa yang tertera dalam surat kontrak pernikahan itu. Surat kontrak yang mereka tanda tangani dan disaksikan oleh pengacara dari pihak Kris tepat dua hari setelah kertas berisi hal-hal yang tidak boleh meraka lakukan selama berumah tangga sampai ketangan sang pengacara pribadinya.

Ya, semua masih aman-aman saja saat ini.

**(Bulan kedua pernikahan)**

Pada bulan kedua ini pun semua masih nampak baik-baik saja. Ikatan kedua keluarga semakin erat. Memang di bulan kedua ini kedua orang tua mereka sudah tidak begitu sering mengunjungi mereka, paling tidak hanya beberapa minggu sekali. Dan itu membuat pasangan suami-istri palsu itu bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Mengingat mereka cukup tertekan ketika menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka—tentunya secara bergiliran—mengenai rumah tangga palsu yang mereka jalani.

Yah, kali ini masih pada tempatnya. Mereka masih menikmati bulan kedua pernikahan palsu mereka seperti biasa.

**(Bulan ketiga pernikahan)**

Kali ini sepertinya akan berbeda dengan kehidupan rumah tangga yang mereka jalani selama dua bualn terakhir. Sedikit masalah mulai muncul dalam rumah tangga ini. Ketika Kris yang kesal karena terus mendengar rengekan dari snag istri palsu agar membiarkan sang kakak tinggal di rumah mereka. Kris yang tidak suka pada keramaian tentu saja menolak, ia sudah cukup nyaman hanya hidup berdua dengan panda itu tanpa harus diganggu oleh kakak dari si panda. Eits, Kris bukan berarti sudah menyukai si panda itu, tapi hanya merasa nyaman selama si panda yang tinggal bersamanya tidak berisik. Karena selama ini ia yang meminta untuk hidup sendiri pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaannya itu menjadi sangat senang ketika ia diberikan rumah untuk ia tinggali bersama sang istri palsunya itu. Jadi, ia tidak ingin diganggu dengan kehadiran sang kakak.

"Kris-ge, kali ini tolong izinkan hyung Tao tinggal disini beberapa hari," rengek Tao saat mereka makan. Dan untuk panggilannya kenapa bisa berubah saat memanggil Kris, itu karena ia baru mengetahui Kris ternyata lebih tua darinya, maka ia dengan sikap sopannya memanggil Kris dengan akhiran ge.

"Jika kuijinkan kali ini, mungkin lain kali kau akan membawa saudara-saudaramu yang lain tinggal disini, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi di kehidupanku saat ini," Kris masih menyesap kopi miliknya dengan tenang.

"Kris! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Taozi," sebuah suara nyaring milik ibunya terdengar dibelakangnya. Iapun sedikit terkejut mendapati sang ibu yang mendadak datang berkunjung tanpa kabar seperti ini.

"Eomma!" pekik Tao yang terlihat senang menatap sang ibu mertuanya itu.

"Halo sayang, Eomma merindukanmu," ujar sang ibu sambil mengecup pipi menantunta itu.

"Tao juga merindukanmu Eomma," Tao memeluk pria cantik yang ia sebut Eomma itu erat.

"Dengar Kris, biarkan hyung Taozi tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari, bukankah kau tahu hyungnya itu sempat menghilang dan kini akhirnya ia ditemukan, jadi berikan sedikit kelonggaran untuk istrimu yang manis ini nee? Eomma rasa itu tidak akan mengganggumu Kris,"sang ibu mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan putra tunggalnya itu. Tao segera menuju dapur mengambilkan minuman serta camilan untuk mertuanya itu.

"Bagiku itu mengganggu Eomma, aku tidak ingin dalam rumah ini tinggal selain Tao," ujar Kris sambil membalikkan surat kabar di tangannya.

"Eomma silahkan," Tao menghidangkan secangkir teh beraroma melati serta sedikit camilan di hadapan sang mertua.

"Terima kasih sayang," diusapnya kepala sang menantu dengan sayang.

"Hoo~ jadi kau takut hyungnya Tao mengganggumu saat melakukan itu?" selidik sang ibu dengan tatapan jahil yang ia arahkan pada sang putra. Tao yang sempat mendengar itu hanya bisa bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Tidak. Bukan itu, aku hanya tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan orang yang kuanggap asing Eomma," jelas Kris yang tidak mau dianggap seperti itu oleh ibunya itu.

"Dasar anak ini, ia hyungnya Tao berarti ia juga saudaramu Kris, pokoknya biarkan ia tinggal disini selama beberapa hari,"

"Eomma!" kesal Kris mendengar keputusan sepihak dari ibunya itu. Dan jika itu sang ibu yang mengatakannya ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak.

Tao yang dipelototi oleh Kris hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepannya kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya secara vertical, isyarat memohon maaf.

.

.

"Kapan hyungmu itu datang, eoh?" tanya Kris yang terdengar ketus ditelinga Tao.

"Mungkin nanti sore," ujar Tao seperlunya. Ia masih menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Kris seperti biasa—ya tugas sebagai seorang istrilah, walaupun ia hanya istri palsu.

"Suruh ia menempati ruang tamu di lantai satu saja," ujarnya masih ketus. Ia yang telah selesai dengan acara pemasangan dasi itu segera menghampiri meja makan. Ia meletakkan sepotong roti bakar yang ia olesi selai diatas piring. Tao menghampirinya dengan membawakan segelas susu untuknya.

"Ya, baiklah, apa ada lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Tao yang kini menyampirkan jas serta tas milik suaminya diatas kursi yang tepat berada di sebelah suaminya.

"Tidak. Oh ya, mungkin nanti aku pulang terlambat jadi kau tidak perlu memasak untukku," Kris memakan potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Baiklah," Tao memberikan perlengkapan kantor itu untuk Kris dan segera merapikan meja makan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh suaminya.

.

.

"Gege!" serunya senang ketika ia menemukan pria yang merupakan kakaknya berdiri didepan pintu rumah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu gege! Gege kemana saja selama dua bulan ini? Gege sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padaku, aku takut gege kenapa-napa," runtutan pertanyaan yang diucapkan sekaligus oleh Tao hanya mendapat kekehan tawa dari kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan gege nee, gege salah, gege telah meninggalkan Tao si panda gege sendirian, maafkan gege Taozi…" Lay memeluk erat tubuh adiknya itu. Mengusap pelan tubuh yang sangat pas dalam pelukannya.

"Hmm,, nee Tao maafkan. Nah, ayo masuk ge, maaf tadi Tao didapur jadi mungkin agak sedikit berantakan," Tao menggandeng tangan kakaknya dengan cukup erat. Membawa sang kakak menuju keruang tamu, tempat dimana kamar kakanya berada—tentunya sudah ia persipakan dari kemarin.

"Sebaiknya ge istirahat dulu nee, Tao akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," ia meletakkan tas kakaknya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar seetlah mengucapkan kata "Selamat tidur" untuk kakaknya itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak banyak berubah Taozi, bahkan kau terlihat baik-baik saja, dan sebagai hyungmu aku bersyukur melihatmu baik-baik saja," ujarnya setelah ia berada di kamar itu tanpa sang adik yang telah keluar menyiapkan makan malam. Ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan pakaian dala kopernya, ia mulai memasukkan seluruh pakaian yang ada dalam tasnya kedalam almari yang ada dalam kamar itu. Setelah selesai ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Ia dengan mudah terlelap diatas empuknya ranjang dengan seprei putih itu.

.

.

"Nee, gege sebenarnya selama ini kemana?" Tao menaruh nasi diatas piring milik kakaknya. Ia mengambilkan beberapa lauk yang telah ia buat untuk kakaknya.

"Ge pergi keluar negeri Taozi, oh ya dimana suamimu?" Lay mengambil piring yang sudah terisi itu dari tangan adiknya dan mengucapkan kata "terima kasih".

"Oh, dia akan pulang larut karena urusan kantor ge. Keluar negeri? Ge pergi keluar negeri? Dengan siapa ge?" tanyanya beruntuttan. Ia mengambil dan mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan laut yang ia masak.

"Selamat makan," ujar mereka bersamaan sebelum memulai makan.

"Ya, ge pergi ke New York. Di sana ge menemukan banyak hal, dan ge pergi bersama sahabat ge sewaktu SMA dulu. Kau tahu Chanyeol? Ge pergi bersama dengannya," Lay memasukkan sendok yang terisi itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol yang adik tingkatmu itu ge?" Tao meneguk segelas air yang berada disebelahnya.

"Nde, awalnya ge merasa bahwa ge mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan meninggalkanmu dalam situasi seperti itu, ketika ge sampai di New York, hal pertama yang ge pikirkan adalah kau Taozi. Ge sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat itu,"

"Tapi kenapa ge tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

"Ge ingin. Ingin sekali. Tapi jika saat itu ge menghubungimu ge yakin kau mungkin akan menyusul ge kesana, atau kau akan menangis meraung-raung seperti yang kau lakukan ketika ge meninggalkanmu saat itu,"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ge memutuskan untuk pergi jika ge begitu mengkhawatirkanku disini?"

"Nee, Taozi pandaku yang manis," Lay mendekati Tao yang hanya memandang makanannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, ge sangat menyayangimu, karena itu, karena rasa sayang ge padamu ge tidak ingin kau terus menerus bergantung pada ge. Tao, mungkin ini juga salah ge yang menyayangimu dengan cara yang sedikit keluar jalur, ge menyesal dulu terlalu mengekangmu hingga kau menjadi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau yang selalu mengikutiku, kau yang menangis jika aku jauh sedikit saja darimu, kau yang sangat rapuh tanpa aku. Karena ge tidak mau kau menjadi seperti itu selamanya, maka ge memilih jalan ini Tao, maafkan ge nee, kau maukan memaafkan gege mu ini?"

"Hiks… ge…hiks…" Tao menangis. Ini tangisan pertamanya setelah itu.

"Sekarang ge bisa melihat kau cukup banyak berubah Tao, kau sudah menjadi semakin kuat dari yang ge tahu, kau mulai berkembang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, dan ge bahagia. Sangat bahagia melihatmu yang sekarang," di peluknya tubuh adiknya itu dengan erat.

"Hiks… gege… hiks…" Tao masih menangis, bahkan terisak semakin keras dalam pelukan hangat sang kakak.

"Sudah, sudah, Tao kau terlihat jelek seperti ini, ha ha~" sang kakak yang melihat wajah adiknya yang penuh dengan air mata dan ingus yang perlahan mengalir tertawa.

Setelah cukup berbagi cerita bersama, mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka. Melewati beberapa jam sebagai saudara membuat mereka merasakan lagi kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat mereka rasakan.

.

.

"Perkenalkan ini gege ku, Kris ge," ujar Tao memperkenalkan kakaknya pada Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil aku Kris saja," ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Huang Yixing tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay," Lay membalas uluran tangan dari suami adiknya itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah ya terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkan aku tinggal disini Kris-ssi," ujar Lay ramah setelah melepaskan jabat tangan itu.

"Tak masalah," ujar Kris menimpali. Kemudian seperti biasa ia akan menuju ke kantor tepat pada pukul 09.00. Dan kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.57. Jadi, ia berpamitan pada sang istri untuk kekantor.

.

"Nee, sepertinya suamimu orang yang baik Taozi," ujar sang kakak yang tengah membantu adiknya memasak makan malam.

"Tidak seperti yang gege pikirkan, Kris-ge itu dingin gege," ujarnya sambil memotong sayuran yang ada diatas alas.

"Huum? Tapi menurut ge ia baik," Lay mencuci beberapa buah dan meletakkannya kembali di keranjang.

"Kami hanya menjalankan kontrak—ups!" Tao langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia telah mengatakan hal yang tak boleh ia katakan pada siapapun. Hei, tapi ini kakaknya.

"Tao? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gege mu ini hum?" kini Tao di pojokkan oleh sang kakak. Tepat seperti tikus yang disudutkan oleh ular piton raksasa.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua melakukan pernikahan kontrak?" tanya Lay pada kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kris yang baru saja pulang langsung diseret oleh kakak iparnya itu dan mendudukkan dia di sofa tepat disebalah Tao yang entah mengapa dipandangannya terlihat seperti anjing yang meringkukkan tubuhnya agar terlindungi dari hujan.

Dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dilakukan si bodoh itu kali ini.

"Kau mengatakannya huh?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang menusuk kearah Tao.

"Maafkan aku, Kris-ge," sesalnya sambil menunduk tak berani menatap Kris.

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, dan ya itu benar."

"Oh, astaga, apa kalian tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tua kalian jika mereka mengetahuinya?"

"…." Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Astaga! Jangan katakan kalian tidak tahu. Dan kalian dengan beraninya melakukan hal gila ini dibelakang mereka?!"

"Gege…" rengek Tao

"Tao! Gege tak menyangka kau seperti ini, gege kira kau sudah berubah, ck,"

"Gege… maafkan Tao…." Lirihnya kecil, ia semakin takut melihat kemarahan kakaknya itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kedua orang tua kita, tapi kalian harus membatalkan suratb kontrak itu," ujar Lay.

"Tidak bisa. Karena surat itu sudah berada di tangan hukum saat ini,"

"Apa?! omo! Kalian kelewatan,"

"Kecuali kalau kami bercerai saat ini juga, maka surat itu tidak akan berguna lagi," ujar Kris enteng.

"Kau! Bisa tidak jangan membicarakan tentang perceraian huh? Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Appamu ataupun Appaku terhadapmu, mereka bisa saja membunuhmu Kris!" jeritnya frustasi.

"….." kedua pasangan itu saling pandang. Yang satu dengan tatapan menusuknya, yang satu dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Lay-ssi, sebaiknya kau diam saja selama tiga bulan kedepan. Biarkan kami berdua yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tolong jangan katakan apapun mengenai kontrak pernikahan ini pada siapapun. Kau cukup hanya duduk, melihat, dan mendengar saja. Dan tolong jangan campuri apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan kami, aku rasa itu jalan yang cukup baik untuk saat ini," papar Kris yang ditatap cengo oleh Lay. Tao? Ia hanya menatap kakaknya itu untuk mengikuti apa yang Kris katakan.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi," ujar Lay akhirnya menyerah pasrah menghadapi kedua orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Lay-ssi," ujar Kris. Ia yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerja miliknya segera permisi untuk mengganti pakaian dan mandi.

"Kalian…" ujar Lay pelan sambil menatap Tao.

.

Untuk bulan ini mulai muncul beberapa permasalahan yang akan semakin berkembang pada bulan-bulan berikutnya.

**(Bulan keempat pernikahan)**

Semenjak sang kakak berada dirumahnya bersama sang suami, awalnya ia merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena sang kakak, sang panutan, sang penjaganya kembali berada disisinya. Namun, beberapa minggu yang merupakan di bulan keempat usia pernikahan palsu ini berlangsung. Ia mulai merasakan hal aneh, tiap kali ia melihat sang kakak berada dekat dengan suaminya ia merasa sakit di bagian dada. Pasalnya, setelah sang kakak mengetahui hubungan antara ia dan sang suami yang hanya sebatas kontrak semata, ia merasa mereka berdua semakin dekat, apakah itu hanya pemikirannya semata ia tak tahu.

Dan ketika itu pula ia mulai akrab lagi dengan sahabat sang kakak, yang katanya menemani kakaknya keluar negeri waktu itu, Chanyeol. Ia mulai bersahabat dengan pemuda dengan tinggi yang lebih sedikit darinya itu, pemuda yang selalu tersenyum kapanpun itu.

Suatu hari, di minggu ke tiga bulan keempat pernikahan mereka, ketika seperti biasa sang ibu mertua dan sang ibu berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Awalnya ini hanya sebuah hal biasa bagi Tao, namun kali ini ia merasa sangat berbeda. Kris terlihat lebih senang ketika kedua ibunya berkunjung, Kris sesekali tertawa ketika ibunya atau ibu mertuanya membuat beberapa lelucon, ia menjadi orang yang cukup berbeda dari yang selama tiga setengah bulan ini ia tahu mengenai sosok suaminya itu. Dan ini menjadi berbeda ketika kehadiran sang kakak dirumah ini.

Ia sedikit banyak telah tersisihkan dari perannya sebagai seorang istri. Ah! Bukan, ini memanglah peran yang seharusnya kakaknya yang memainkannya, tapi karena kebodohannya yang dengan rela menawarkan diri, maka ia yang mendapat peran itu.

Kini, setelah memahami hal itu ia merasa tidak rela untuk melepas peran sang istri dalam keluarga ini. Entah mengapa ia tak rela. Sampai detik ini ia belum menemukan apa yang menjadi alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Taozi, sedang apak kau sayang? Ayo kemari nak," panggil sang ibu mertua kearahnya yang ternyata dari tadi diam hanya memandang interaksi dihadapannya. Jujur ia merasa iri.

"A—aah, maafkan aku eomma, aku melamun hehe~" ujarnya berusaha membaur dalam suasana yang baginya menyesakkan itu.

"Arra~ dasar kau ini," ujar sang ibu kepadanya.

"Aha ha ah ahaha~" ia hanya tertawa api dalam hati ia terdiam.

"Nee, nee~ Tao ah, eomma ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, ayo sini sayang," ibu mertua memanggilnya untuk duduk bersama di sofa tepat disebelahnya dan menghadap tepat kearah Kris-sang suami.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanyanya begitu ia duduk ditempat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Nee, apa kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Kris? Hum?" tanya sang ibu mertua yang merupakan pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan akan diajukan padanya.

"E—eomma…" lirihnya menahan malu. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang saat ini memerah, dan untungnya pertanyaan itu dibisikkan ditelinganya oleh sang ibu mertua. Dan untungnya lagi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

"Hmm… su—sudah eomma," jawabnya sangat kecil, sang ibu mertua nampak bahagia dan ia terkikik kecil mendapati sang menantu seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu, apa ada hal aneh yang terjadi padamu? Mual? Atau masuk angin mungkin?"

"Hmm… aku rasa tidak eomma, memang kenapa?" tanya Tao polos. Snag ibu mertua menghela nafas kecewa.

"Nee, Taozi, sebaiknya kau lebih sering melakukan itu bersama Kris nee, mungkin itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya melihat ia sering lelah bekerja bukan?" rayu sang ibu mertua.

"N—ndee, eomma,"

"Selamat berjuang nee~" gumam sang ibu mertua menyemangati.

'Tapi eomma, kami sama sekalipun belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik, karena kami hanya melakukan pernikahan palsu,' lirih batinnya merasa sakit telah membohongi sang ibu mertua yang amat baik padanya.

.

.

Saat ini masih diminggu ketiga bulan keempat pernikahan mereka, ia kemabali merasakan perasaan yang kini bisa ia sebut sebagai sakit hati.

Ya, kini ia mengakui bahwa rasa sakit yang belakangan ini ia rasakan karena sakit hati. Sakit hati karena apa? itu yang masih belum ia ketahui.

Ketika ia menemukan segelintir percakapan antara sang kakak dengan sang suami, percakapan yang terdengar biasa namun begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Lay-ah, bisa buatkan aku segelas kopi?" ujar sang suami, dan entah mengapa panggilan itu berubah, yang pada awalnya menggunakan akhiran –ssi kini menjadi –ah.

"Roger," ujar sang kakak, terdengar lucu tapi tidak baginya.

Seandainya sang suami yang mengatakan itu padanya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar, ia yang tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman dan Lay yang berada di kamarnya, bukankah cukup jauh ketika ia harus meminta bantuan pada kakaknya itu, mengapa ia tak meminta padanya saja? Mengapa harus pada sang kakak?

.

.

Hari ini suasana dirumah seperti berada di kuburan. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang makan, seperti biasa Tao meLayani Kris dengan cukup telaten. Kalian pasti bertanya kemana perginya Lay bukan? Biar ku jelaskan. Lay, ia tengah mendapatkan panggilan kerjanya dari sebuah perusahaan selam dua hari, hari ini dan besok, maka dari itu ia tidak ada di rumah ini.

Suasana ia rasakan sangat berbeda ketika ada sang kakak disini. Ia selalu bisa memulai sesuatu agar mereka bisa meramaikan suasana. Sedangkan ia, ia sudah berusaha melakukan hal yang sama namun tanggapan yang ia dapatkan hanya datar-datar saja. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

.

.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, mungkin akan pulang sedikit malam," Tao berujar pada Kris yang pada hari ini berada dirumah karena libur dari perusahaannya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya singkat.

Bukan. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Tao inginkan dari Kris. Hanya sedikit lebih panjang dan lembut. Hanya itu. Jawaban yang sama pada yang ia berikan untuk sang kakak yang mengucapkan selamat jalan di pagi hari tadi.

Tapi, ia tak berhak. Ia tak berhak untuk menuntut apapun, ia hanya harus memenuhi kontrak yang hanya tinggal dua bulan, sebelum mereka resmi bercerai di mata hukum dan mata orang tuanya.

.

"Chan ge~" ujar Tao ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bertopi menunggunya didepan toko.

"Yo, Toazi," ujarnya membalas sapaan Tao. Ia menghampiri Tao yang kini membawa barang belanjaannya yang terlihat banyak itu.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya, Tao mengangguk dan ia pun mengambil dua bungkus ditangan kanan Tao dan membawanya.

"Chan ge darimana? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, hehe~" ujarnya riang.

"Aku baru saja berkencan," jawabnya gamblang.

"Apa?!" pekik Tao terkejut

"Haizzhh.. Taozi, suaramu terlalu keras," ujar Chanyeol sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Hehe~ maaf ge~ hum, apa chan ge dapat pacar baru?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Bukan, ia itu cinta pertamaku saat aku masih SMA, dank arena ia juga aku jadi dekat dengan hyungmu,"

"Apa dia cantik ge?"

"Sangat, dia pria cantik yang pernah kutemui,"

"Hoho~ ternyata tambatan hati chan ge itu pria toh, hehe~"

"Oh ya jangan bilang ini pada hyungmu itu nee, kau tau kan ia suka sekali jika meledekku?"

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Aku traktir es krim deh, ya ya ya, please Taozi~"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa, chan ge traktir es krim, huh?"

"Oh, ayolah Taozi.. neee~" rengeknya pada pemuda panda itu.

"Haa~ baiklah, dari pada tidak sama sekali," ujarnya terlihat pasrah, tapi dalam hati ia terkikik melihat sahabt barunya itu bertingkah seperti itu didepannya.

"Oke. Ayo kita ke kedai itu, let's go!" iapun menyeret si panda itu dibelakangnya dan membawanya kearah kedai tepat dihadapan mereka.

Inilah senangnya bisa memiliki sahabat yang penuh senyum seperti Chanyeol. Ketika sedih ia bisa membuatmu tertawa dan melupakan kesedihan itu sejenak.

.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, ia langsung meletakkan belanjaan tadi didapur dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam kulkas.

"Apakah kau senang dengan acara jalan-jalanmu hari ini eoh?" Kris yang ternyata berdiri di tangga yang terletak disebelah dapur cukup membuat Tao memekik kaget.

"Kris ge, kau mengagetkanku," Tao memandang Kris kesal. Ia mengelus pelan dadanya yang sempat berdetak cepat.

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan ge," jelasnya.

"Membeli barang eoh? Membeli barang sampai setengah hari?" ujarnya terdengar sangat mengesalkan ditelinga Tao.

"Ge, aku mohon jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi," ujarnya bersikap tenang.

"Hoo, jadi kau menganggap aku tengah memancing pertengkarang denganmu huh?" lagi dengan nada dingin dan menuduh itu keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Ge. Aku sibuk sebaiknya Kris-ge tenangkan dulu dirimu, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele," Tao kemudian membalikkan lagi tubuhnya, ia mulai mengatur belanjaannya yang ia masukan kedalam kulkas.

"Masalah sepele katamu?! kau sudah berani berbohong padaku Tao!" kali ini bukan nada dingin atau tuduhan, namun sebuah bentakan yang sangat keras disertai tuduhan yang menurut Tao terdengar asal-asalan.

"Kris-ge. Apa ge lupa dengan kontrak itu?! Ge sudah melanggar kontrak itu," ujarnya kali ini dengan tidak tenang—ia marah.

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Kau yang memulai duluan! Kau mengatakan hanya pergi berbelanja huh?! Tapi apa yang kulihat tadi sore hah?! Kau jelas-jelas berada di kedai es krim dengan selingkuhanmu! Kalian disana dengan seenaknya bermesraan, padahal kau masih memiliki status sebagai seorang istri hah!" Tao membelalak lebar ketika ia mendengar rentetan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Kris untuknya. Sedikit rasa senang dalam hatinya, melihat Kris yang terlihat cemburu.

"Kau salah ge, dia hanya sahabatku, aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya disana, dan ia mentraktirku es krim di kedai yang terdekat, dia juga membantuku membawa barang-barang ini ge," kali ini Tao yang mengalah. Ia tidak ikut membentak Kris. Ia berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Selalu ada alasan bagi kalian peselingkuh untuk berkelit, tapi aku tidak bisa kalian tipu begitu saja, kau, hanya tampangmu yang lugu tapi hatimu picik!" umpatnya pada Tao. Tao yang mendengar itu semua merasa sudah kelewatan bagi Kris.

"Dengar ge. Kali ini gege sudah keterlaluan menilaiku, dan walaupun kenyataannya memang aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Chan ge atau siapapun, lalu apa urusan ge mencampuri urusanku huh? Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan mencampuri urusan kita masing-masing ge. Kita hanya menikah karena kontrak. Dan kontrak itu akan segera berakhir dua bulan lagi, ingat itu baik-baik Kris-ge."

Tao yang sudah sangat merah menahan amarah, ia berjalan melewati Kris yang menatapnya tajam.

GREP

Kris menahan tangan Tao yang hendak melewatinya.

"Lepaskan Kris-ge." Ujarnya tajam kepada Kris.

"Jadi kau mengakui kau berselingkuh dibelakangku huh?!" tuduhnya lagi. Tao semakin geram oleh tingkah laku dari suaminya itu.

"Jangan campuri urusanku ge. Aku bukan istrimu yang sesungguhnya, aku hanya istri kontrak. Dan kau juga bukan suamiku, kau hanya suami kontrak Kris-ge. Jadi sadarilah posisimu!" Tao menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cenkraman tangan Kris.

"Kita tidak harus menunggu selama dua bulan lagi untuk bercerai. Sekarang pun kita bisa bercerai ge. Kau sudah melanggar kontrak yang kita buat!" tegas Tao pada Kris.

"Jadi kau sebegitu inginnya bercerai denganku huh?" Kris masih terlihat berapi-api. Dan ia semakin menyulut api pertengkaran diantara mereka.

Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tak mau tahu. Aku akan segera menghubungi pengacara Park bahwa kontrak itu telah dilanggar!" Tao yang hendak menuju ke arah telepon rumahnya berada tiba-tiba diseret oleh Kris dan langsung dilempar ke sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Tao tidak terima dirinya dilempar seperti itu oleh Kris.

"Kau membuatku muak Panda!" teriak Kris yang masih terlihat marah.

Tao yang menatap Kris dari bawah itu terkejut saat dirinya dicium secara kasar oleh suami palsunya itu. Ia shock. Ia berusaha melawan, ia memberontak saat Kris mulai menelusupkan tangannya diantara kaos yang ia kenakan, saat tangan besar milik Kris menyentuh kulit perutnya. Ia memekik, ia marah. Marah karena merasa dilecehkan oleh sang suaminya sendiri. Yang ia tahu itu karena amarahnya yang tidak beralasan pada dirinya.

Ya, Kris telah dibutakan oleh amarahnya sendiri hingga ia melakukan hal yang paling tidak Tao inginkan. Kris memperkosa Tao. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Tao yang terlihat lemah dibawah kungkungan tubuh Kris yang nyatanya lebih besar dari tubuh Tao, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia berteriak meminta berhenti namun tetap saja Kris melakukannya. Saat ini teriakan Tao bagi Kris hanyalah bagai lenguhan nikmat yang mendayu-dayu. Lihatlah Kris. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya bukan seperti pada fantasi liarmu yang tengah menikmati tubuh sang istri palsumu saat ini. Dia yang berada dibawahnya terlihat seperti seonggok mayat tanpa jiwa, ia hanya menatap kearahmu kosong. Memang ia bernafas, tapi yang paling menyedihkan adalah kau telah merusak mental serta jiwanya. Kau menghancurkannya hanya dalam sehari, Kris. Mungkin saat ini kau tengah menikmati euphoria fantasi nikmatmu dengan tubuh istri palsumu itu, tapi setelah kau melakukan itu apa yang akan terjadi? Bisakah kau menatapnya seperti biasa? Itu yang tidak kau pikirkan dengan kepala pirangmu itu Wu Yi Fan. Kau akan menyesal.

Hubungan badan itu terjadi sangat cepat, hanya sekitar setengah jam. Tidak ada forepLay, tidak ada kecupan-kecupan lembut, tidak ada bisikan-bisikan cinta yang menyertai. Yang ada hanyalah kesakitan, terluka dan penghinaan. Ini adalah pengalaman terpahit di umurnya yang akan menginjak ke 27 tahun. Ia yang masih lugu dengan hal-hal berbau seks, kini harus mengalami seks pertamanya tanpa kelembutan dan pengertian sama sekali. Yang dilakukan oleh sang suami palsunya, Kris. Ia terluka, hingga ia tak bisa berteriak. Ia terhina, hingga ia tak bisa lagi mengembalikan jiwanya yang tiba-tiba saja menguap. Dan ia tak akan bisa lagi memandang Kris—suaminya seperti ia memandangnya dulu.

'_Aku sungguh sangat kecewa padamu Kris-ge,'_ batinnya mengatakan dengan terluka.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga itu, hubungan diantara Kris dan Tao semakin merenggang. Kris cukup jarang berada di rumah itu, ia lebih sering berdiam diri di kantor. Dan kalaupun ia pulang, itu hanya untuk makan malam ataupun mandi, setelahnya ia kembali ke kantor.

Tao, ia terlihat semakin sibuk dengan hal-hal lain, mulai dari yang terkecil. Tao memang berada dalam rumah itu terus, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sebagai istri, namun ia seolah-olah membuat jarak yang tak kasat mata dengan Kris. Ia bicara hanya seperlunya, contohnya ketika memanggil Kris yang berada di rumah untuk sarapan atau makan siang/malam. Ia sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Kris panjang lebar, hanya sepatah kata, "makan siap," seperti itu. Dan entah dirasa atau tidak olehnya, belakangan ini ia terlihat sedikit pucat. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin bertambah. Yang menyadari sikap mereka berdua aneh semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu adalah sang kakak, Lay.

Ketika ia pulang dari panggilan kerja itu, ia mendapati rumah yang lebih bersih dari biasanya, bisa diibaratkan dengan rumah baru. Setelah menemukan hal kecil itu ia mulai menemukan suasana di rumah itu yang terasa sedikit canggung. Ia tak melihat interaksi antara dua manusia yang menjadi pasangan suami istri itu berbicara lebih dari dua kata. Aneh bukan? Ketika kau mendapati suasana rumah yang kau tinggalkan selama dua hari berubah drastic.

Lay yang memang sangat penasaran dengan apa yag terjadi selama ia pergi, ingin sekali menanyakannya pada sang adik. Tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat adiknya itu menatapnya seolah mengatakan "tolong jangan bertanya apapun padaku ge," dengan tatapn sendunya.

Ia ingin menanyakan itu pada Kris, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya jawaban "kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terjadi," dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dipercayai oleh Lay. Kris saat itu berbohong. Itu yang bisa Lay simpulkan.

**(Bulan kelima pernikahan)**

Pada bulan kelima ini, hubungan pasangan suami istri itu semakin merenggang—sangat. Tao semakin sering berada dalam kamarnya, yang kini berada tepat disebelah kamar mereka. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Tao memutuskan untuk pisah ranjang dengan Kris, tanpa mengatakannya pada suaminya itu. Tapi, sepertinya Kris biasa-biasa saja ketika tidak mendapatkan snag istri berada satu kamar dengannya lagi, itu yang ditangkap oleh Lay.

Ia sungguh sangat penasaran namun, ia tahu tempatnya saat ini, ia hanya orang luar dalam pernikahan mereka, hanya sebagai kakak Tao dan seseorang yang menumpang di rumah itu. Untuk itu ia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri apa yang terjadi pada mereka, walaupun ia sangat ingin membuat mereka berdua kembali bersama.

.

Kali ini Tao merasa aneh pada tubuhnya, ia seperti tidak punya tenaga seperti biasanya, ia terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Selain itu beberapa hari ini ia merasa sering pusing tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sering ingin muntah ketika mencium sesuatu yang menusuk hidungnya. Bisa dikatakan ia lebih sensitive dari pada sebelumnya. Ya, sangat-sangat sensitive.

Ketika ia turun dari kamarnya akan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kris sedang duduk bersama dengan Lay di ruang tamu. Ia langsung terdiam di tangga, melihat Kris yang tengah berbincang dengan Lay, terlihat sangat serius, dan juga mereka duduk cukup dekat dari sudut pandang dirinya. Saat itu ia merasa ada ssebuah godam raksasa yang memukul dadanya. Sakit. Niat untuk menuju dapurnya hilang, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya lagi, dengan menggenggam erat—sangat—bagian dadanya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu.

"Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?" lirihnya sambil menangis.

.

Tao datang menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca beberapa kertas yang sepertinya laporan itu "Ge aku mau keluar sebentar nee," ujarnya.

Lay yang tadi serius membaca kertas-kertas itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang adik, "Kau mau kemana Taozi? Apa perlu ge antar?"

"Tidak ge, aku hanya sebentar, aku ingin membeli beberapa majalah edisi bulan ini," jelasnya.

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya, Tao kemudian berbalik menuju ke pintu dan pergi.

"Tumben sekali dia seperti itu," setelah kepergian Tao, Lay bergumam kecil sedikit heran ketika melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang cukup terlihat tidak biasa baginya.

.

Sebenarnya itu hanya dalih yang dibuat oleh Tao. Ia sebenarnya bukan pergi untuk membeli majalah, ia pergi ke sebuah klinik yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sebuah klinik dengan pengunjung yang lumayan sedikit.

Ya, ia berkunjung ke sebuah klinik umum. Ia ingin memeriksakan tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya belakangan ini.

.

.

Ia keluar dari klinik dengan wajah bak tubuh tanpa jiwa. Rasanya jiwanya kini meLayang. Apa yang ia lihat kini seperti berputar-putar. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, tapi ia mencoba bertahan. Ia tidak boleh pingsan ditempat seperti ini. Ia menahan rasa pusing yang cukup mendera kepalanya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kerumahnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tak ingin memikirkannya saat ini.

.

Tapi ketika ia sampai dirumah dengan kondisi pada kepala yang masih berdenyut itu kini semakin berdenyut, begitu ia membuka pintu ia mendapati Kris tengah berada diatas kakaknya beralaskan lantai marmer. Ia hanya melihat sekejap kemudian menghiraukan mereka yang berada di posisi absurb itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang yang empuk, ia menekan kedua sisian kepalanya dengan jarinya, berusaha menepis rasa sakit yang menderunya. Ia terus menekan-nekan titik yang katanya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit pada kepala, tapi nyatanya itu tidak bermandfaat untuk Tao saat ini.

Ia menghentikan gerakan itu, menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamarnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia teringat dengan ucapan dokter di klinik itu.

"_Ini sungguh aneh, saya tidak yakin ini benar apa tidak, hanya saja saya tetap harus menyampaikan ini pada anda. Saat ini sepertinya anda tengah mengandung, dan usianya sekitar 23 hari, dan sepertinya ia tumbuh bukan pada rahim anda tapi diluar rahim anda. Saya rasa anda harus segera melakukan operasi, kalau tidak nyawa anda juga dalam bahaya." _

Ia hamil. Dan saat ini berusia sekitar tiga setengah minggu. Ia seorang pria. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia bisa memiliki rahim dan kini tengah mengandung? What the hell! Ia mulai merasa semakin rapuh. Ia butuh pegangan disaat-saat seperti ini. Dan seharusnya sang suami yang menjadi pegangannya, menjadi penguatnya, namun, itu hanya terjadi di kehidupan nyata, sedangkan ia? Ia hanya berada di kehidupan palsu sebagai seorang istri.

Ia hanya seorang istri palsu, jadi ia tidak berhak meminta Kris menjadi pegangannya saat ini. Ia tidak berhak, mengingat ia hanya seorang pengganti. Yang berhak adalah kakaknya. Ya, kakaknya.

.

Dilain sisi, yaitu Kris dan Lay. Ketika Tao datang dengan tiba-tiba dan pada moment yang tidak tepat. Ketika ia terpeleset oleh air yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan dilantai, Kris berusaha menyelamatkannya dari benturan keras dengan lantai yang pastinya jika menyentuh punggungnya akan terasa sangat sakit. Dan ketika mereka berdua akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Kris diatas tubuh Lay, Tao membuka pintu dan melihat mereka. Segera Lay mendorong tubuh Kris yang berada diatasnya agar menyingkir, dan ketika ia hendak menyapa Tao, ia diacuhkan. Dan saat itu juga ia tahu Tao, sang adik tengah mengalami seseuatu yang buruk.

Kris yang juga hendak membuka suara untuk menyapa Tao saat itu, lebih memilih diam. Ia cukup terkejut mendapatkan bahwa perhatian istrinya itu tidak sepenuhnya berada disini. Ia seperti seonggok tubuh yang berjalan tanpa jiwa didalamnya. Kris merasa sedih menatap kearahnya.

.

Kembali ke Tao. Saat ini ia tengah mengelus-elus perutnya dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu didalam sana. Seorang penghuni baru. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan penghuni baru itu? Kontraknya akan berakhir dalam waktu tiga minggu lagi. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan bayinya? Haruskah ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk kehidupan sang bayi? Ataukah ia harus mengorbankan hidup sang bayi untuk keselamatannya? Setelah ia bercerai nanti, apakah ia bisa melupakan sang suami? Apakah ia bisa melalui hari-harinya seperti dulu? Ketika ia masih hidup bersama keluarganya.

Dari sekian pertanyaan, ia tak bisa menjawab satupun pertanyaan dengan pasti.

**(Bulan keenam pernikahan)**

Tinggal seminggu lagi menjelang kontrak pernikahan itu berakhir. Tao sudah memutuskan akan melahirkan bayi itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi kehidupan sang bayi. Karena bayinya berhak melihat indahnya dunia. Karena ia merupakan titipan Tuhan.

Dan iapun sudah memutuskan. Ia akan melupakan sang suami. Pasti. Ia akan hidup seperti dulu. Saat sebelum masalah hutang-hutang ayahnya mengganggu kehidupannya. Ia akan melakukan semua itu.

.

Kris datang mengetuk pintu yang menjadi kamar sang istri ,"Tao kita butuh bicara."

Kris menunggu didepan pintu, ia terlihat sedikit gugup mungkin. Dan tak menunggu lama pintu dihadapannya terbuka, "Masuklah," ujar Tao mempersilahkan Kris memasuki kamarnya.

"Kurasa kita benar-benar butuh bicara," ujar Kris yang mengikuti Tao dari belakang. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat didepan meja, Kris, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang single di kamar itu.

"Bicaralah," Tao berujar datar. Ia terlihat asyik dengan pekerjaannya yaitu mengutak-atik laptop dihadapannya.

Kris yang hendak berbicara mengurungkan sejenak ketika ia mendapati Tao tak menatapnya,"Bisakah kau hentikan kegiatan itu emm—sebentar?" Tao menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menatap kearah Kris.

"Err—ini mengenai kontrak pernikahan itu," mulainya. Tao menatapnya dengan datar.

Kris terdiam sebentar, kemudian ketika hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Tao berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Ini." Tao menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke tangan Kris. Kris yang menerima amplop tersebut terlihat bingung. Ia merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia terkejut begitu membaca isi dalam surat itu, surat yang ternyata adalah surat perceraian.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya, sekarang giliranmu, proses yang dibutuhkan untuk itu sekitar empat hari tepat saat masa kontrak itu habis,"

Kris menatap Tao terkejut. Tidak, bukan ini maksudnya mengatakan tentang surat kontrak itu. Ia ingin memperpanjang surat kontrak itu, ia masih ingin bersama pria dihadapannya ini. Tapi yang kini ia lihat lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia keduluan.

"Tao dengar, aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan soal perceraian,"

Tao yang tidak ingin goyah oleh apapun kata-kata Kris, ia memotongnya.

"Tidak apa, lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan. Hidupmu akan kembali seperti dulu, begitu pula dengan hidupku. Maaf tapi sekarang aku tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan ruangan ini?"

Kris semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan Tao yang begitu dingin dan sangat datar ditelinganya. Ia tidak menyangka Tao berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak menyangka Tao berubah seperti ini. Berubah menjadi bukan Tao yang ia kenal.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu,"

Kris berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Meninggalkan Tao yang terlihat mengutak-atik laptopnya, tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan Kris.

Dan setelah pintu itu tertutup. Ia menangis. Menangis tanpa suara dalam kamar dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

.

"Lay, apakah kau tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan adikmu itu?" Kris menatap Lay yang juga menatapnya.

Lay menghela nafas, "Itu adalah hal yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri Kris," Lay melepaskan kacamata baca milikknya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Aku juga heran mengapa Tao bersikap seperti itu, tapi aku tidak berhak menanyainya, dan aku rasa ini dimulai saat aku meninggalkan rumah ini selama dua hari waktu itu, setelah aku kembali kalian berdua terlihat menjaga jarak dimataku,"

Kris yang mendengar penuturan Lay merasa terkesiap. Ya, ia ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Hari dimana ia tidak bisa menahan emosi miliknya yang berujung pada hal itu. Ia menodai sang istri.

Ia terdiam cukup lama, dan membuat Lay menjadi semakin curiga.

Ditatapnya pria yang kini hanya menatap lurus itu, "Apa terjadi sesuatu ketika aku pergi?"

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak, kami hanya bertengkar saat ini, hany masalah sepele," ia terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Lay.

"Benarkah?" Lay menunggu kepastian dari Kris. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah anggukan kecil. Kurang, itu masih kurang untuk meyakinkan Lay.

"Kuharap kau berkata jujur padaku Kris," Kris menatap kearah Lay.

"Ya," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

.

.

Lay memasuki kamar Tao dan ia cukup terkejut melihat Tao berbenah, "Tao kau sedang apa sayang?" tanyanya yang hanya ditatap oleh adiknya.

"Maukah ge membantuku berbenah?" pinta sang adik yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

Lay semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sang adik, "Tao, memang kau mau kemana? Kenapa mendadak sekali sayang?" Lay duduk tepat disebelah Tao yang sedang sibuk, ia duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Tidak mendadak ge, ini memang rencana Tao, jadi apakah ge bisa membantuku? Kurasa aku harus cepat memasukkan kebutuhanku ini," tunjuknya pada beberapa barang yang belum dimasukkan kedalam koper merah itu.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan gege, Tao, kau akan pergi kemana?" ia menangkap tangan sang adik yang hendak memasukkan baju-baju kedalam koper. Tao menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Tao mendapat panggilan ge, Tao menjadi seorang volunteer ge," jelasnya, ia memasukkan lagi baju-baju ditangannya itu kedalam koper.

Lay terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tao, "Sejak kapan? kenapa ge baru tahu? Dan kemana kau akan dikirim huh?" Lay nampak mulai sedikit emosi.

Tao menatap kakaknya itu, "Kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu ge, maafkan Tao yang tidak memberi tahu ge, dan ini murni keinginan Tao ge. Ge, Tao akan menjadi volunteer di jepang," bukan hanya terkejut tapi Lay shock mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Jepang? Oh Tao, kau tahu kau tidak bisa jika pergi jauh bukan? Lalu kenapa kau harus kesana? Dan kenapa kau harus menjadi volunteer? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis? Bagaimana?" runtutan pertanyaan dari Lay keluar begitu saja.

Tao menghentikan sejenak acara beres-beresnya, ia duduk disebelah sang kakak, ia menggenggam tangan sang kakak erat. "Nee, ge. Alasan Tao melakukan ini adalah karena sesuatu disini tertarik akan pekerjaan ini, setelah Tao melihat banyak orang-orang yang memerlukan bantuan dari orang seperti kita, bukan bantuan materi tapi bantuan mengenai pengetahuan, walaupun Tao tidak cukup pintar tapi setidaknya Tao bisa membagi apa yang Tao punya pada mereka," Tao menunjuk dadanya ketika ia berbicara dengan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja ini mendadak Tao, dan apakah appa dan eomma tahu kau melakukan hal ini?" Tao menggeleng. "Aku belum mengatakannya ge," Lay menghela nafas berat, ia menatap tajam kearah adiknya itu "Lalu apa yang akan appa dan eomma katakan kalau mereka mengetahui kau melakukan hal ini, eoh?" Tao hany tersenyum.

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti keputusanku ge," Lay cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang begittu pasti ditelinganya. "Taozi…" ujar Lay sedih.

"Ge, mengertilah, Tao tidak ingin menjadi seperti dulu, Tao ingin berubah ge, dan bagi Tao ini adalah hal yang tepat yang harus Tao lakukan," ia cukup kagum dengan adiknya yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Tao berdiri dan kembali memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

"Kami sudah bercerai ge, kontrak kami telah berakhir," Lay terkejut.

"Apakah karena ini juga kau memutuskan untuk pergi Taozi?" curiga Lay pada adiknya itu.

Tao menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ge. Ini murni karena keputusanku," Lay masih tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan adiknya itu.

"Oh, ayolah Taozi, jangan mencoba membohongi gege," disentilnya hidung mancung milik sang adik.

"Mungkin sedikit," jujurnya. Lay hanya menatap kasihan sang adik.

"Apakah kontrak itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibatalkan?" ujar Lay penuh harap.

"Tidak ge, dan surat perceraian kami sudah kukirim ke pengadilan, dan Kris-ge pun sudah menandatanganinya," ujar Tao. Ia mulai menutup koper yang sudah penuh dengan baju-baju itu.

"Nee, kalau ge tidak keberatan, maukah ge keluar dari kamar Tao? Tao harus tidur sebelum keberangkatan Tao besok ge, dan Tao juga harus menjelaskan ini pada appa-eomma," Tao mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar.

Lay yang didorong hanya bisa pasrah, ia pun keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

'Aku hanya ingin menghindar ge, dan inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk kami. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau appa dan eomma mau mendengarkanku dan menerima ini semua,' batinnya ketika sang kakak telah pergi dari kamarnya.

.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian berbicara lagi melalui ponsel ditangannya "Appa, eomma maafkan Tao ne,"

"Kenapa mendadak Tao?" suara diseberang, suara sang ayah yang terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Sudah kukatakan ini tidak mendadak appa, ini sudah rencanaku sebulan yang lalu appa, dan maafkan aku yang baru memberi tahu appa dan eomma," ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka panda dipangkuannya.

"Taozi,"

"Eomma.." ujar Tao sedih.

"I—ini begitu mendadak bagi kami Tao, emm—tidak bisakah keberangkatanmu diundur dulu? Kami masih belum rela melepasmu Tao," suara diseberang terlihat menahan isakannya.

"Maafkan Tao eomma, tapi Tao tidak bisa, sungguh,"

Suara isak tangis milik ibunya itu semakin kencang,"hiks… Tao.."

"eomma,…" lirihnya sedih.

"Maafkan eommamu ne, tapi tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan keinginan eommamu?"

"Appa, sungguh Tao tidak bisa, maafkan Tao appa,"

"Haaa… baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, hanya saja sering-seringlah berkabar pada kami selama kau disana nanti," suara sang ayahpun terdengar serak ditelinganya.

"Tentu appa.."

Ia mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu setelah sang ayah mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya.

Ia meletakkan ponsel itu disebelahnya.

Satu hal, ia belum memberitahukan perihal perceraiannya dengan Kris kepada orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Tao dari rumah itu, Kris nampak murung. Sekarang hanya dia dan Lay yang tinggal disana. dan nampaknya Lay pun akan segera meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia kembali tinggal dalam kesendirian.

Kris menatap kamar dihadapannya kini. Ia berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kosong. Tak ada lagi Tao disana, kosong. Hanya kamar dengan seprei putih dan barang-barang tanpa isi.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Nampak sangat tertekan. Entah mengapa rasa sesak didadanya semakin menghimpitnya. Semakin membuatnya tak nyaman untuk bernafas. Ini terjadi semenjak Tao meninggalkannya. Bagian dalam dadanya terasa kosong. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang. Ya sesuatu yang hilang.

Dan itu adalah Tao.

.

.

Keempat pasang mata itu menatapnya geram. Terutama sang ayah. Ia memberikan tatapan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Kau! Apa yang kau katakan huh?!" kepala keluarga Wu berjengit kesal mendengar penuturan sang putra yang mendadak baginya.

"Kris?" lirih sang ibu yang kini memandang iba sang putra.

"Suamiku,…" kali ini sang ibu mertua menatap sang suami. Ia butuh jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini," kepala keluarga Huang beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau juga, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tinggalkan tempat ini, Yixing," ia menatap sang putra tertua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kris.

"Yixing! Apa yang kau tunggu! Cepat pulang, dan kami butuh penjelasanmu dirumah," kepala keluarga Huang menarik lengan sang istri dan membawanya pulang. Lay yang hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah Kris yang tak berkutik, menyusul sang ayah keluar rumah.

Sepeninggal keluarga Huang, kini Kris nampak seperti seorang tahanan yang tengah diinterogasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan otak pintarmu huh?" sang ayah berkacak pinggang mengitarai putranya itu.

"Kris, mengapa kau lakukan semua ini nak?" tatapan sang ibu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Kris menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas dengan pelan, "Awalnya aku melakukan ini karena tidak ingin menikah, seperti apa yang telah aku jelaskan tadi. Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku merasa cukup nyaman tinggal bersamanya, aku merasa seperti memiliki teman yang tidak pernah kumiliki eomma, walaupun ia anak yang cukup berisik tapi aku menikmati tinggal dengannya. Aku sudah berniat untuk membatalkan kontrak pernikahan yang kami buat, tapi, ternyata ia sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kami ke pengadilan dengan tuntutan cerai. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu eomma, aku hanya terpaksa menerimanya,"

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya eomma melihatmu seperti ini Kris," Kris menatap sang ibu bingung.

"Ini pertama kalinya eomma melihatmu menangis karena seseorang," snag ibu tersenyum menatap putranya yang semakin bingung.

"Maksud eomma?" tanyanya. Sang ibu mendekatinya, ia mengusap helaian pirang milik putranya dengan sayang.

"Dari caramu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi, eomma yakin kau menyukai Tao, sayang. Dan saat tadi kau menceritakannya, kau menangis, bukan dengan airmata, tapi kau menangis dengan hati sayang," sang ibu menatap Kris dalam.

"Apakah sudah terlambat untukku eomma?" Kris bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat selama kau belum mencobanya sayang, jika apa yang tengah kau pikirkan saat ini adalah yang terbaik, lakukanlah, nasibmu ada dalam setiap tindakan yang kau lakukan sayang," sang ibu tersenyum.

Kris mengecup kening ibunya, "Eomma terimakasih," ia tersenyum. Kali ini tulus.

"Apakah anak itu benar anak kita?" tanya sang suami yang sedari tadi diam menatap kearah sang istri yang masih tersenyum memandangi kepergian sang putra.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat perubahan yang ia alami, mungkin hanya sedikit tapi itu tidak masalah, aku harap ia bisa bahagia," dipeluknya tubuh sang suami erat.

"Semoga," mereka diam. Membiarkan sang putra melakukan yang terbaik saat ini. Mereka hanya mendukung dari belakang, lewat doa dan juga dorongan semangat.

.

.

"Appa, eomma, " Lay duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan ini semua, yixing?" Lay menatap sang ayah, "Appa, posisiku dalam keluarga mereka bukan apa-apa, aku hanya seorang hyung. Tugasku hanya mengawasi mereka, menasihati mereka, tanpa perlu ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga mereka,"

"Tapi sayang, bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan Taozi melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" ibunya nampak menuntut jawaban dari dirinya.

"Eomma, Tao. Ia sudah bukan Tao yang eomma manjakan dulu, kini ia sudah berubah eomma, semenjak aku tinggal bersama dengannya, aku seperti melihat Tao yang baru, ia sudah bukan anak cengeng lagi, ia bukan anak manja lagi, ia sudah bisa bersikap dewasa eomman, dan mengenai bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku rasa ini untuk kalian, ia ingin membahagiakan kalian, ia tidak ingin melihat kalian bersedih, karena ia sangat menyayangi kalian. Dan aku rasa ia melakukan itu semua tidak dengan pikiran seadanya, aku yakin sebelum ia mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan kontrak pernikahan dengan Kris, ia sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya. Yang berarti dengan kemungkinan ia akan dibenci oleh keluarganya sendiri maupun keluarga mertuanya. Aku sudah memperingatkannya berulang kali eomma, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika sorot matanya saat menjawab pertanyaanku, ia mengatakan, semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan tetap pada tempatnya, jadi jangan khawatir, itu yang ia katakan padaku,"

Sang ibu yang mendengar tentang hal tersebut seketika menangis, ia tak menyangka putra bungsunya yang manja dan cengeng itu bisa berubah seperti itu, mungkin benar, ia kurang begitu memperhatikan keadaan putra-putranya. Hingga ia tidak tahu isi hati sang putra.

"Appa, aku tahu appa kecewa pada kami, tapi, apa yang Tao lakukan itu hanya ingin membantumu appa, dan maafkan aku yang sudah membebankannya kepada adik kecilku itu, maafkan aku yang telah pergi meninggalkan kalian, appa, maafkan aku," yixing berlutut dikaki ayahnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sang kepala keluarga huang menangis dalam diam. Ya, mereka menangis, menangis dalam kebersamaan, menyesali tiap-tiap masa lalu itu.

Dalam tangisan keluarga itu mereka merasa kehilangan sosok manja dan cengeng dari seorang huang zi Tao.

Bulan keenam ini berakhir. begitu juga kontrak pernikahan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Berakhir seperti yang tertera dalam kontrak.

Sebulan setelah semua terkuak mengenai pernikaha palsu itu begitu juga sebulan setelah kepergian Tao ke negeri sakura sebagai seorang volunteer. Semua berubah, keluarga huang, keluarga wu, mereka berubah. Dalam artian kearah yang lebih baik. Walaupun sempat terjadi sedikit konflik dalam dua keluarga itu, namun, mereka tetap dekat. Dan terasa semakin dekat.

Kris kini mulai lebih terlihat seperti manusia normal, ia cukup sering tersenyum. Hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan pada kehidupannya dulu. Namun, walaupun ia sudah bisa tersenyum, ia tetap merasa terluka. Ia belum menemukan keberadaan Tao sebagai volunteer di jepang. ia belum menemukan orang yang sekarang ia akui ia cintai.

Lay, kini ia kembali tinggal di rumah huang. Ia meneruskan perusahaan milik sang ayah, tanpa meninggalkan kesenangannya sebagai seorang dancer. Hobi yang ia temukan ketika melihat street dance langsung. Ia juga berusaha membantu Kris untuk menemukan adiknya.

Tao, ia nampak bahagia saat ini, bersama anak-anak di sebuah panti asuhan di jepang. ia mengajarkan anak-anak itu pendidikan Layaknya disekolah formal serta musik. Dan kini usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Ia terus merasakan sakit di perutnya seiring dengan pertumbuhan sang bayi. Namun, itu bukan penghalang baginya. Ia tetap bersemangat, melanjutkan hidup untuk bayinya dan untuk dirinya. Meski resiko kematian menghantuinya.

.

.

"Tao!" Tao yang tengah menggiring anak-anak panti memasuki kelas sedikit terhenyak ketika mendengar suara baritone itu memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan disana ia mendapati sosok mantan suaminya berdiri, bersama sang kakak.

"Taozi!" seru sang kakak pada dirinya. Ia hanya berdiri diam terpaku ditempatnya. Ketika kedua orang itu berjalan kearahnya.

Kris nampak bahagia, ia terus tersenyum ketika berjalan kearahnya bersama sang kakak, "Taozi, kami merindukanmu!" sang kakak memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia hanya membalasnya. Sambil menatap kearah mantan suaminya.

Dipikirannya saat ini terlintas mungkin saja mereka sudah menikah saat ini, dan kesini hanya untuk sekedar mengunjunginya. Pikiran negative.

"Aku senang kalian datang, ayou masuk," Tao mengajak kedua orang itu masuk kedalam temoat dimana ia bekerja, asahi's orphanage.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tao?" Kris menyesap secangkir kopi yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Sangat baik Kris-ge," ujarnya.

"Oh ya Tao, sepertinya kau bertambah gemuk sesaat tadi ge memelukmu," pernyataan yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Ha, ha mungkin," ujarnya biasa. Dan saat ia mengatakan hal itu rasa sakit diperutnya kembali menyerang.

Lay menatap sang adik cemas, "Taozi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia hendak memegang bahu sang adik, namun ditepis dengan kasar hingga membuat cangkir kopi panas milik Kris yang duduk disebelahnya jatuh dan mengenai wajah Lay.

Kris panik dan tanpa sengaja ia berkata dengan nada tinggi kepada Tao, "Apa yang kau lakukan pad Lay, Tao?!" ia langsung mengambil serbet dan mengelap wajah Lay yang terkena tumpahan air panas.

"Ma—maafkan aku ge," Tao merasa bersalah. Tapi ia hanya berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin terasa sakit.

"Dasar bodoh, hati-hatilah sedikit!" Tao menggigiti bibirnya, kini emosinya semakin membuncah keluar. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ya! Aku memang bodoh! Lalu kenapa huh? Apa urusanmu dengan itu? Kau bukan suamiku lagi, kau juga bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku lagi. Kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu!" teriak Tao marah.

Pandangan Kris dan Lay sontak beralih kearah pria panda itu. "Ta—Taozi," ujar Lay ingin menenangkan sang adik.

"Jangan sentuh aku ge! Aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu!"

Lay semakin terkesiap ia tidak pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Tao, tenang dan diamlah sebentar. Kita obati dulu wajah hyungmu," ujar Kris berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

"Luka kecil seperti itu saja kau besar-besarkan! Kau tidak tahu luka apa yang tengah aku rasakan dan akan hadapi nanti! Dan kau tidak pernah perduli dengan itu! Lalu kenapa aku harus perduli dengan luka sekecil itu eoh?!" teriak Tao masih marah.

"Tao tenangkan dirimu, ada apa denganmu huh?" Kris mulai terpancing emosinya saat ini.

'Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan,' jerit hatinya.

"Persetan dengan tenangkan diri! Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, aku tidak sudi melihat tampang kalian berdua! Kalian membuatku jijik!"

"HUANG ZI TAO!" bentak Kris dengan suara sangat keras. Ia tak menyangka Tao seperti ini.

"Ha… ha.. ha… kau sama sekali tidak berubah Kris-ge, saat itupun kau membentakku, kan? Saat kau dengan pikiran pintarmu menuduhku telah berselingkuh dengan sahabat gegeku sendiri, sedangkan kaulah yang tengah bermain api dibelakangku dengan gegeku! Kau yang seharusnya mengaca pada dirimu sendiri wu yi fan. Ada atau tidak istrimu dirumah kau tetap saja berdekatan dengan gegeku, dank au jelas-jelas menunjukkan romansa cintamu dihadapanku. Lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas kau menuduhku sebagai peselingkuh huh?! aku bahkan tidak pernah berbohng selama hidupku, aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa itu semua bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bukan peselingkuh sepertimu! Tapi! Tapi kau menjatuhkan ku kedalam lubang hitam. Kau merenggut semuanya dariku. Tubuhku. Perasaanku. Jiwaku. Bahkan nyawaku. Kau renggut semua itu dariku wu yi fan! Aku lebih baik membunuh anak ini! Lebih baik kuhancurkan dia! Aku tidak butuh anak ini! Tidak butuh! ARGHHHH!"

Tao berteriak kencang setelah ia memukul-mukul perutnya dengan sangat keras.

Lay yang mendengar semuanya hanya bisa menutup mulutny. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata adiknya tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Ia lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Lihat, ia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya seinchipun dari tempat ia berdiri. Ketika ia melihat adiknya tengah berteriak kesakitan. Mencengkram perutnya.

Kris langsung mendekati Tao dan berusaha menenangkannya. Para pengurus panti datang bersamaan, mereka memekik kaget ketika melihat Tao tergelatak di lantai sambil berteriak-teriak dengan darah mengalir dari selangkanganya.

"Astaga, Tao-san, apa yang terjadi?" ujar seorang pengurus.

Kris menjawab, "Aku tidak mengerti nyonya, tapi kurasa ia kesakitan, dimana rumah sakit terdekat dari sini?!" pengurus itu memberikan alamat rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa ia datangi.

Ketika Kris akan mengangkat Tao, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Aku akan mati bersama anak ini. dihadapanmu. Hingga kau merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan wu yi fan. Ughhh…."ujar Tao sengit. Entah setan apa yang menguasai tubuhnya saat itu hingga ia bisa berkata sekejam itu pada orang yang ia cintai. Kris yang diberikan pernyataan seperti itu menatap shock kearah Tao, ia gemetar, ribuan kata maaf terngiang di kepalanya, namun satupun tak ada yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Tuang! Cepat bawa Tao-san ke rumah sakit, kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan banyak darah, tuan?!" perintah pengurus panti itu.

Dan tanpa banyak basa basi, Kris melarikan Tao secepat yang ia bisa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Lay, masih diam ditempatnya seperti patung. Ia gemetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, sosok adiknya berubah seperti itu.

Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih adalah ketika ia melihat kondisi sang adik dimana darah mengalir deras dari selangkangannya saat itu. Hal yang mirip seperti orang keguguran dalam drama-drama yang ia lihat di tv.

"Ti—tidak mungkin," ujarnya dengan sangat lirih.

.

.

Saat itu juga keluarga huang serta keluarga wu terbang ke jepang. mereka tak menyangka hal buruk terjadi pada putra mereka, Tao. Dan Lay yang ditanyapun hanya mengatakan masalah disana gawat dan mereka harus datang apapun yang trejadi. Alhasil pekerjaan pentingpun mereka tinggalkan untuk segera terbang ke jepang saat itu juga.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi, asumi-san?" ujar sang dokter menggunakan bahasa jepang tengah bercakap dengan sang pengurus panti, yang bernama asumi katayama itu.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti, sensei. Ketika aku datang Tao-san sudah seperti itu, tergelatak dilantai dengan darah mengalir,"

"Ini keadaan yang cukup parah, pemuda itu kekurangan banyak darah, serta detak jantung janin dalam tubuhnya sangat lemah, jika seperti ini terus bisa berbahaya untuk keduanya, melihat janin itu tumbuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, hanya ada satu pilihan, bayi atau pemuda itu," sang dokter menghela nafas berat. Ia menepuk pelan bahu wanita paruh baya yang bernama asami itu.

"Apakah kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya sang dokter pada kedua orang yang kini terlihat sangat kacau.

"Iya, saya mantan suaminya dok, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" jelas sekali suara yang ia keluarkan serak.

"Saat ini kondisinya dalam masa kritis, dan kita hanya punya satu pilihan. Apakah akan menyelamatkan bayinya ataukah yang mengandung, keputusan ini aku serahkan pada kalian. Pilihlah pilihan yang terbaik," Kris membola menatap sang dokter.

"Ba—bayi? Apakah dia hamil dok?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Sang dokter hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya anda tidak tahu keadaan mantan istri anda. Ya, anda benar ia tengah mengandung saat ini dan usia janinnya memasuki bulan ketiga, namun sangat disayangkan, janin itu tumbuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, ia tumbuh di luar rahim, dan karena serangan yang membuat janin itu sangat terkejut, itu melemahkan keadaan si janin. Mungkin mantan istri anda pernah diberikan pilihan untuk menggugurkan janin itu atau tidak sebelumnya oleh dokter yang memeriksanya, dan ternyata ia memilih memelihara janin itu dengan resiko kematian pada yang mengandung. Ia bisa mati kapan saja mengingat janin itu tumbuh di luar rahim, dan saya rasa ia merasa sakit tiap hari disketira perutnya, itu diakibatkan oleh sang janin yang tumbuh semakin besar di luar rahimnya. Saya juga cukup terkejut ketika mendengar ada laki-laki yang bisa mengandung seperti dirinya,"

Kris menatap sang dokter tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?

Lay tampak sangat shock mendengar penuturan sang dokter, ia sama seperti Kris, ia kalut, ia tak tahu ternyata sang adik bisa mengandung seperti wanita.

"La-lalu sekarang bagaimana dok? Apa yang akan anda lakukan padanya? Ah bukan pada mereka," Kris mendekati sang dokter.

"Itu adalah pilihan yang harus anda tentukan, apakah anda akan tetap mempertahankan janin itu dengan resiko yang mengandung akan kehilangan nyawanya, ataukah anda ingin mengangkat janin itu dan bisa menyelamatkan nyawa yang mengandung, itu semua keputusan yang harus anda tentukan sekarang," sang dokter nampak tengah menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

Keluarga huang serta wu datang dengan berlari menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana Taozi? Lay, dimana adikmu?" serbu nyonya huang begitu melihat Lay.

"Kris sebenarnya ada apa?" sang kepala keluarga wu bertanya sambil memegangu pundak sang putra.

"Tuan, bagaimana? Apa yang anda pilih saat ini?" dokter bertanya pada Kris, Kris menatapnya bingung.

"Apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan Tao dok," ujarnya lirih. Ia menangis kali ini.

Lay yang terkesiap oleh permintaan Kris menahan lengan sang dokter, "Tidak bisakah kalian menyelamatkan keduanya dok? Tao pasti sedih jika janinnya kalian bunuh, tidak bisakah kalian menyelamatkannya?"

Saat dokter hendak membuka suara seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah panic, "Sensei! Detak jantung pasien melemah!" serunya panic.

Kris membelalak, ia segera mencengkram lengan sang dokter sebelum ia pergi, "Dok, apapun yang terjadi tolong selamatkan nyawa Tao, tolong," ia menatap sang dokter dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kris!" bentak Lay yang sedikit tidak terima dengan keegoistan Kris.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan Lay! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Tao! Tolong mengertilah!" bentak Kris frustasi.

Lay tercengang, Tapi kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan janin itu, kau membiarkannya mati Kris, kau menyuruh mereka membunuh janin yang diperjuangkan oleh Tao!" kini Lay yang membentak Kris.

"Lalu aku harus apa?! aku juga tidak tahu Lay! Aku bingung! Sungguh!" Kris merosot, ia bersimpuh dilantai dengan kedua tangahn mengepal.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada kami?!" sebuah seruan yang datang dari sang nyonya keluarga huang. Ia nampak sdikit histeris mendengar penuturan-penuturan putra serta mantan menantunya itu.

"Eomma, appa…" lirih Lay.

.

.

"A—apa? tidak mungkin!" pekik sang nyonya huang histeris.

"Tenang sayang," ujar sang suami menenangkan.

Nyonya huang menangis, ia tidak menyangkan putra bungsunya mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika putraku ternyata mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti itu huh?!" ia berteriak.

Keluarga wu, mereka tidak berkata apapun untuk menenangkan sang mantan besannya, mereka merasa malu dan tak pantas.

"Taozi… hiks Tao… hiks… maafkan eomma Tao… hiks.." tiba-tiba tubuh nyonya huang limbung. Ia pingsan dengan air mata yang berderai.

Dan mereka semua hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menunggu lampu ruang operasi itu berhenti menyala.

Menunggu kabar baik mengenai sang pria panda.

Kris berdiam di sisi ranjang sang mantan istri. Tao kini tengah berbaring dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya, infuse di tangan kirinya. Ia masih menutup matanya. Detak jantungnya normal. Namun, gundukan yang sedikit terlihat di perutnya kini sudah hilang. Perut itu sudah sperti semula, menjadi kurus—bahkan lebih.

Ia menggenggam tangan yang kini sangat kurus itu dengan erat. Ia berharap kehangatan yang ia miliki bisa tersalurkan.

"Tao, bangun sayang, maafkan ge," ia mengecup tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Taozi…" panggilnya dengan lirih.

"Tao.. baby," ia kecup lagi tangan milik sang pemuda panda.

Ia menangis. Entah yang keberapa kalinya. Ia berulang kali mengecup dan meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Baby, maafkan ge, maafkan ge yang lebih memilihmu dari pada anak kita, maafkan ge baby,"

Sudah sekitar empat hari terlewati setelah usaha penyelamatan sang pria panda. Janin yang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi dengan terpaksa harus dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Operasi berjalan cukup lama, dan cukup sulit. Bayi yang tumbuh di luar rahim, apalagi dengan kondisi yang mengandung dalam keadaan tak sadar dan tekanan darah yang tidak normal membuat para dokter kewalahan. Tapi syukurlah hal itu bisa diatasi, namun, perkiraan dokter meleset. Setelah tiga hari berlalu Tao belum juga membuka matanya, ia masih tertidur dengan nyaman di sana.

Dan hal ini tentunya membuat kedua keluarga masih diselimuti kesedihan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu pria itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dan mereka pun sangat sedih ketika mendengar calon cucu mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Tidak, mereka tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun disini. Terlebih Kris. Mereka tidak akan menyalahkannya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa melihat keadaan sang mantan istri serta kenyataan bahwa calon bayinya yang tidak ia baru ia ketahui meninggal saat itu juga.

Mereka hanya merasa tertekan, tertekan akan semua kejadian yang membuat hati mereka sakit. Baik itu pasangan suami istri keluarga wu maupun huang.

Lay, ia selalu datang menemani sang adik. Ia pun tidak terlihat baik. Ia terluka sangat. Ia tak menyangkan sekian persen dari penderitaan adiknya akibat tindakannya. Hanya, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk menyesal. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya bertahan dan menunggu.

Dan disudut ruangan tempat Tao dirawat terdapat sesosok mahkluk kecil transparan, ia menatap sendu kearah Kris yang masih menangis sambil memegangi tangan Tao, Lay yang berdiri disebelahnya serta kedua keluarga yang berdiri di sisi ranjang satunya. Mereka mengelilingi Tao yang tertidur, dan mahkluk kecil bersurai panjang itu menangis menatap mereka.

"Appa… eomma…"

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sequel~**

Sebulan sudah Tao berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, Kris—mantan suaminya—tetap setia menunggunya untuk terbangun. Selama sebulan itupun ia menganggap rumah sakit sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri, mandi, makan, bekerja, ia lakukan didalam kamar rawat Tao—mantan istrinya, sebuah kamar rawat yang mempunyai fasilitas seperti kamar hotel. Tentu saja, itu demi kenyamanan sang pasien serta karena kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Kris.

Namun pagi ini, pagi di hari ke 32 sejak Tao tertidur dengan cantik diatas ranjang berwarna putih itu, nampak gerakan kecil di tangan yang terlihat kurus dengan selang infuse yang menempel di sana. Gerakan kecil. Gerakan itu cukup membuat seorang Kris Wu berteriak panic memanggil dokter melalui intercom yang berada tepat disebelah ranjang Tao.

"Dokter!" teriaknya melalui intercom yang terpasang didinding itu. Tak berapa lama, dua orang dokter datang ke kamar rawat nan mewah itu. Secara seksama mereka mulai memeriksa kondisi sang pasien yang masih terbaring.

"Sepertinya pasien sudah sadar," Kris merasa sangat senang mendengar kabar yang diberikan oleh sang dokter. Iapun bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungin keluarganya serta keluarga Tao.

"Tapi, kenapa matanya masih terpejam dok?" Kris telah selesai menelepon kedua keluarga itu. Ia memasukkan ponselnya dan nampak heran karena kedua mata sang pasien masih belum terbuka.

Salah satu dokter yang berada dalam kamar itu menjelaskan bahwa sang pasien memang sadar tapi masih belum sepenuhnya, maka dari itu ia masih belum bisa membuka matanya, mungkin dalam beberapa menit ia akan bisa melakukannya. Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Tak ada sepuluh menit, kedua keluarga—Huang dan Wu—datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka nampak kelelahan setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mereka langsung menghujam Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Terutama nyonya Wu.

"Bagaimana Tao? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kris dengan pelan melepaskan cengkraman dari nyonya Wu pada bahunya. "Kata dokter ia akan segera bangun eomma," nyonya Huang nampak menghela nafas dengan lega. Walaupun sebenarnya Kris telah bercerai dengan Tao, tapi panggilan Kris terhadap nyonya Huang tetap seperti panggilannya saat ia masih berstatus sebagai suami dari si pemuda panda itu. Dan Kris beruntung, ia tidak mendapatkan penghakiman dari pihak keluarga Wu. Dan hubungan kedua keluarga masih terjalin dengan baik, mereka menganggap ini hanya sebagai sebuah ujian bagi kedua putra mereka, dan sebagai orang tua yang baik, mereka berusaha untuk bersikap bijaksana dengan membiarkan masalah yang lalu itu menjadi tugas anak mereka untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Dengan keluarga Huang?" seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Tao. "Kami. Kami keluarganya," dengan cepat nyonya Huang menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. Dokter menutup pintu itu, dan berkata "Bisa anda ikut dengan saya sebentar nyonya? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai keadaan putra anda," Kris maju dengan wajah yang cemas, "Dok, bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"Sampai saat ini keadaannya sudah cukup stabil," sang dokter hendak menuju keruangannya tapi dihentikan oleh pertanyaan dari Kris.

"Apakah sudah boleh kami jenguk dok?" sang dokter nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tentu, tapi jangan sampai membuat pasien terganggu," ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh kelima orang itu.

.

.

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan putra saya dok?" nyonya Huang menatap sang dokter dengan sedikit khawatir akan penuturan yang akan dokter tersebut katakan mengenai putranya.

"Tidak begitu buruk nyonya," terlihat sedikit kerutan di dahi nyonya Huang.

"Lalu?" sang dokter menyerahkan map berisi catatan kesehatan milik sang putra.

"Itu adalah hasil dari kesehatan terakhir putra anda," tunjukknya pada kertas-kertas yang telah digenggam oleh nyonya Huang.

"Disana tertera putra anda tidak mengalami gangguan apapun sampai saat ini, namun, yang saya herankan ketika putra anda terbangun, saya merasakan sedikit hal ganjil,"

"Dok? Apa putra saya menderita penyakit yang parah setelah kejadian itu?" cemas nyonya Huang

"Tidak, bukan begitu nyonya. Yang saya herankan, putra anda terus menatap kearah pojok ruangan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu disana, dan sekilas pendengaran saya ia mengucapkan kata seperti "anakku, anakku". Bukan maksud saya menakut nakuti, prediksi saya sampai saat ini putra anda mungkin mengalami halusinasi."

"Maksud dokter?" nyonya Huang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas ditangannya.

"Putra anda mengalami sebuah halusinasi, dimana ia melihat sesuatu yang memang tidak ada tapi ia sendiri menganggap sesuatu itu ada, mengingat bahwa janinnya telah meninggal, dan ia menghalusinasikan janin itu tetap ada,"

"Apakah putra saya mengalami gangguan jiwa dok?" tanyanya bingung.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan seperti itu, saya masih memerlukan beberapa pemeriksaan lagi untuk membuktikannya, tapi kemungkinan putra anda untuk mengalami hal itu ada, walaupun menurut prediksi saya sekitar 15% saat ini," nampak nyonya Wu menatap sang dokter dengan terkejut.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kertas yang tadi ia pegang berjatuhan dilantai ruangan itu.

"Nyonya?" ujar sang dokter khwatir melihat raut pucat dari nyonya Huang.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter, nyonya Huang berjalan dengan sangat lemas. Ia nampak terhuyung-huyung. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia pun berusaha menahan tangisnya. Pikirannya saat ini berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif.

'Masih ada 75% aku yakin Taozi akan sembuh,' ukirnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan tempat Tao berbaring, nampak tuan Huang, sang ayah dan ibu Kris, Kris serta Lay sang kakak mengelilinginya.

Tao yang memang telah terbangun nampak tidak menganggap mereka yang hadir disana sebagai sosok yang nyata. Ia hanya terus memandangi pojokan ruangan itu. Menatapnya sendu.

Dan mereka yang melihat keadaan Tao hanya diam, dan bingung. Mereka bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipandang Tao saat ini? hingga ia mengabaikan kehadiran mereka disampingnya.

Kris yang merasa cukup menatap tingkah aneh Tao, mulai bersuara "Tao, baby, gege disini sayang," ia menggenggam tangan pucat nan kurus milik Tao. Namun, Tao nampak menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kris. Respon yang memang menjadi salah satu ketakutan dalam benak seorang Kris Wu. Tao menarik tangannya tanpa memalingkan sedikitpun tatapannya dari arah pojok ruangan itu.

"Tao… maafkan gege… Tao, maafkan gege ya.." Kris sekali lagi menggenggam tangan pucat Tao. Ia mencium tangan itu dengan lembut. Sekali lagi Tao menariknya dari genggaman Kris.

Kris menatap Tao menyesal, ia menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Tao, sayang ini appa nak," kali ini sang ayah mendekati Tao, ia mengelus pelan surai hitam putranya yang nampak lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Tao hanya diam, ia perlahan tersenyum. Dan itu membuat kelima orang itu sedikit lega. Tapi itu hanya sekejap sebelum mereka menyadari kearah mana senyuman itu diarahkan. Tepatnya kepojokan ruangan.

"Tao, hei.. sayang, apa yang kau lihat disana hum?" sang ayah kini menangkup wajah putranya, ia mengarahkan agar wajah itu menatap kearahnya, namun ditolak oleh sang putra.

"Tao…." Ujar Lay bingung.

Melihat tingkah Tao yang cukup aneh itu membuat mereka bingung. Walaupun ia merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah maupun Kris, tapi mereka rasa pikiran serta jiwanya tidak berada disini.

Dan hal itu cukup menjadi sebuah pukulan telak untuk mereka, terutama Kris.

.

.

Nyonya Huang yang melihat tingkah laku sang putra dari kaca itu hanya bisa meremat jari-jarinya. Kali ini sesak didadanya menghimpit. Ia tak tahan. Ia menangis. Menangisi nasib yang diterima putranya. Pikiran mengenai 75% kesempatan itu tiba-tiba saja kandas.

Ia berlari menjauhi kamar itu. Ia tak mau jika ia ketahuan menangis dihadapan mereka semua. Ia masih belum bisa mengungkapkan apa yang akan terjadi pada putra bungsunya itu.

Tidak. Ia belum siap.

Lalu kapan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter, eomma?" Lay yang mendapati sang ibu tengah duduk sambil menatap langit biru di taman rumah sakit mendekatinya.

Nampaknya sang ibu tak menyadari kehadiran putra sulungnya itu. Terlihat ia masih asyik memandangi langit ketika sang putra sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Yixing…" terdengar lemah, itulah yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Lay.

"Eomma, eomma nampak lelah, apa yang terjadi eomma?" Lay menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat. Ia menatap kedalam mata sang ibu.

Sang ibu menatap Lay cukup lama. Dan ia pun tak bisa menahan tangisnya begitu memandang sang putra sulungnya itu.

"Eomma?" Lay bingung melihat sang ibu menangis tiba-tiba.

Iapun mengusap aliran airmata yang mengalir itu.

"Tao, yixing…" mendengar nama sang adiknya diucapkan keningnya berkerut.

"Ada apa dengan Tao, eomma?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tao, hiks… Tao akan menjadi gila, yixing… ia akan menjadi gila, hiks.." ia meremat sweater yang digunakan oleh Lay.

Lay yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya nampak sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin eomma berkata seperti itu pada Tao?! Ia masih baik-baik saja eomma!" kali ini Lay menggoyangkan kedua pundak sang ibu cukup keras.

"Eomma!" Lay yang nampak tak sabaran dengan jawaban sang ibu.

"Eomma juga tidak bisa menerimanya yixing! Tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Tao tadi serta penjelasan dari dokter, pikiran eomma mengatakan seperti itu! Eomma juga tak ingin berpikiran negative yixing namun melihat Tao seperti itu, Tao yang seperti itu… eomma..hiks..eomma.." sang ibu semakin menangis dengan kencang didada sang putra.

"Tenanglah eomma, aku yakin Tao pasti sembuh dan ia akan baik-baik saja, jadi eomma tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu… nee, eomma?" Lay mengelus-elus punggung sang ibu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Taozi… hiks..hiks.." tangisan itu mulai memelan.

Lay memeluk erat sang ibu. Berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Yang ditujukan untuk sang adik dan sang anak tercinta, Tao.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter mengatakan, Tao kemungkinan mengalami gangguang jiwa. Prediksi ini hanya sekitar 15% sampai saat ini, dan akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut lagi untuk mendapatkan hasil yang lebih akurat, jadi, sepertinya Tao masih akan terus dirawat sampai ia dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh dan sehat," keempat pasang mata itu menatap nyonya Huang tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Kris pada dirinya sendiri. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Akupun tak ingin percaya, tapi…" nyonya Huang menatap kearah Tao yang tengah tertidur nyenyak. Memberi jeda sejenak kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Setelah melihat apa yang ia lakukan ketika terbangun, pikiran itu semakin bertambah. Kenyataan yang membuat persepsi sementara itu menjadi sebuah hal nyata," jelas nyonya Wu. Ia menatap sedih kearah sang putra.

"Kita harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Tao," ujar Lay. Nyonya dan tuan Wu tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka terdiam dan memandang sendu kearah Tao.

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa dan menjaganya," saran tuan Wu. Yang diterima anggukan oleh keempat orang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Kris berujar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kris, sudahlah…" ujar tuan Huang.

"Kita hanya bisa mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Tao, " ujar sang ayah bijak. Ia mengelus punggung Kris yang nampak bergetar menahan tangis.

.

.

_"Eomma~ eomma~ bisa melihatku?" _ujar sosok yang selalu ditatap oleh si pemuda panda.

Tao yang tengah tertidur hanya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sosok itu.

_"Hiks… terimakasih eomma~ aku sayang eomma~"_ sosok itu menangis memandangi Tao yang tertidur. Sesekali ia menghapus lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya yang transparan.

**The end of sequel**


End file.
